La maison idéale
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Heero Yuy est un écrivain en quête de calme et de solitude. Il pense avoir trouvé la maison idéale. Mais a t'il raison ?
1. Chapter 1

_Titre :_ **La maison idéale**

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : pas encore._

* * *

**Chapitre 1) Comment acheter quand même une maison**

Heero Yuy était écrivain.

Certains, son agent la première, trouvaient qu'il avait du talent.

Lui s'en foutait, du moment qu'il parvenait à écrire le nombre voulu de pages en temps voulu et que au final cela se vendait, avoir du talent ou non lui importait peu.

Cela lui pesait même parfois, au moins une fois par an, aux alentours du printemps lorsque la jeune et jolie jeune femme qui lui servait d'impressario semblait prise d'une fièvre subite et se mettait à délirer sur la nécessité pour lui de se montrer à son public.

Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'elle ait obtenu de lui la permission de faire apposer au dos de ses livres une photo de lui, fort heureusement d'assez mauvaise qualité (il avait en sorte de la choisir lui même).

Mais si floue que soit la dite photo, il y a vait des gens avec une assez bonne vue ou assez d'imagination pour l'identifier dans la rue.

Il détestait ces gens là, mais comme disait Réléna, c'est la rançon de la gloire.

La rançon de la gloire ? Peut être, mais il préfèrait de loin l'anonymat et vivre en paix.

C'est pourquoi, en cette fin d'après midi du mois de mars 2089 il se trouvait dans la voiture d'un agent immobilier à la recherche d'un nouveau logement, le précédent étant clairement localisé et assiégé par des "fans" six jours sur sept, ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'ailleurs.

D'accord, du fait de son succès il avait une fortune assez conséquente, à laquelle s'ajoutait celle héritée de ses parents.

D'accord, il était loin d'être laid.

D'accord, il était à 24 ans, toujours célibataire.

Mais... tout de même, il n'avait rien à voir avec un chanteur à la mode.

Alors, pourquoi cette insistance de la part de ces gens à vouloir le rencontrer à tout prix ?

Cela défiait l'entendement.

Il avait renoncé à comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit de ses contemporains et n'avait surtout pas voulu écouter Réléna qui lui conseillait de profiter de cet engouement, sous prétexte que la célébrité ne dure qu'un temps.

Rien à fiche de plaire à ces histériques.

Même si les ventes devaient en souffrir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela pour vivre.

Ce n'était qu'une sorte de passe temps.

Qui ne justifiait pas qu'il accepte de trouver des intrus un peu partout dans son appartement, de son balcon jusqu'à son lit.

Ce jour là, il avait eu envie de balancer le sans gêne par dessus la rambarde de sa terrasse, histoire de lui apprendre à vivre, après tout, tomber du premier étage dans une piscine presque de la taille d'un bassin olympique n'aurait pas fait de mal à la créature en chaleur qui se tortillait entre ses draps, dans la plus totale nudité.

Ce jour là, il avait compris qu'il lui fallait partir au plus vite, aussi loin que possible de la "civilisation".

Il avait déposé le paquet, draps compris, pudeur oblige, sur la pelouse et avait fermé la porte à double tour, baissé tous les volets et fait un tour d'inspection.

Puis il avait commencé à chercher la région la moins peuplée du globe qui ne soit ni un désert ni une étendue glacée.

Le lieu idéal localisé il s'était éclipsé en pleine nuit, muni de l'équipement adéquat pour qui veut se cacher un minimum sans pour autant se faire trop remarquer.

Pas de bagages, il pourrait toujours acheter le nécessaire une fois parvenu à destination.

Et deux jours plus tard il atteignait enfin le lieu qui lui avait paru convenir, s'était engouffré dans la première agence et avait passé la journée à sillonner la région à bord d'une voiture de moins en moins confortable au fil des heures et en compagnie d'un vendeur dont la jovialité première n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à s'extirper de son véhicule et à trouver les clefs ouvrant les portes des maisons composant le panel de l'agence.

Il était dix huit heures passé et il commençait à douter d'avoir fait le bon choix lorsque, après un long trajet au milieu d'une forêt l'agent immobilier avait stoppé assez brutalement devant un portail de fer forgé.

Heero avait rajusté la paire de lunette de soleil censée cacher son regard trop bleu que le brusque arret avait manqué faire tomber et tourné la tête pour voir l'endroit.

Mais il ne voyait pour l'instant qu'un grand portail ouvragé dont les tiges de métal dessinaient des arabesques compliquées qui étaient très différentes de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant.

Il avait quitté la voiture avec soulagement, il avait passé bien trop de temps dans cette caisse de métal et avait attendu que le vendeur ouvre le portail en grognant des mots sans suite.

Au bout d'une longue allée de sable blond ils avaient découvert la maison et Heero s'était figé, ébahi. Le coeur battant plus fort.

La maison n'avait qu'un étage, avec un toit en tuiles jaunes et un peu roses par endroit, des fenêtres grandes qui laissaient sans doute entrer beaucoup de lumière mais dont les volets de bois étaient pour l'instant clos.

Elle était faite de pierre et de bois, avec une piscine et un parc laissés à l'abandon mais qui avaient visiblement étés pensés avec soin pour ne pas ressembler à toutes les autres piscines et à tous les autres parcs.

Heero avait laissé courir son regard sur la façade et avait sourit.

"C'est ici."

Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait chez lui.

Comme s'il était enfin parvenu à destination.

Il se sentait bien.

Il avait presque l'impression d'être attendu.

La voix maussade du vendeur le tira de ses pensées.

- Voila, c'est la dernière que nous ayons à vous proposer, désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

Heero se tourna vers lui, perplexe, mais l'homme était sérieux.

- Je l'achète.

Il y eut un silence.

L'homme le regarda comme s'il était un extra terrestre.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

- J'en ai l'air ?

A nouveau un silence.

- Mais, elle est vieille...

Heero passa son regard sur la maison, presque amoureusement.

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Elle a été construite en 1989, vous ne pouvez pas vouloir d'une ruine pareille !

Le sourire d'Heero ne faiblit pas, bien au contraire.

Savoir depuis combien de temps existe la maison le réjouit.

Elle a traversé les ans sans se déteriorer. Elle est donc solide et faite pour durer.

"Comme si elle m'attendait."

En lui naissait l'impatience d'y vivre enfin.

- Elle est vendue en l'état. Insiste le vendeur. Avec tout un fatras de vieux meubles.

- C'est à dire ?

- Le précédent propriétaire est mort et personne n'est venu la réclamer, toutes ses affaires s'y trouvent encore.

- Sans importance, je prend le tout. Combien ?

Le vendeur haussa les épaules et donna un chiffre. Une somme astronomique, sans doute lancée pour décourager.

Heero sortit son chéquier et rédigea le chèque sans sourciller. Le tendit à l'homme qui manqua en suffoquer. Tendit la main. L'homme le regarda d'un air stupide.

- Les clefs. Laissa tomber Heero d'un ton froid.

L'homme les laissa tomber dans la main tendue et le regarda se diriger vers la porte.

- Où allez vous ? Demanda t'il.

Heero marqua un bref arret.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Mais, il n'y a rien ici...

- Sans importance.

- Il n'y a pas l'électricité.

- Je peux m'en passer.

- Et vous allez aussi vous passer de manger ?

- Exactement.

L'homme capitula et battit en retraite. Quelques minutes plus tard sa voiture s'éloignait en trombe.

Heero retira ses lunettes désormais inutiles et les rangea dans sa poche.

- Enfin tranquille. Soupira t'il avec soulagement.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Déclara une voix rieuse.

Heero pivota sur lui même, contrarié au plus haut point.

Il n'avait pas entendu approcher l'intrus.

Il n'avait pas non plus ressentit sa présence.

Mais il la sentait désormais.

Il la sentait même trop bien.

Presque comme une agression.

Il faut dire que l'intrus n'était pas de ceux qui passent inaperçus.

De sa taille, soit près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, voire un peu plus grand, mais à peine, avec de longs cheveux châtains réunis en une natte qui lui battait les reins et des yeux d'une couleur étrange, entre le violet et le bleu.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous chez moi ?

L'intrus haussa un sourcil.

- Chez vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2) Comment croire se débarasser d'un intrus**

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna froidement Heero Yuy.

- Que cette maison est la mienne. Répondit le natté avec un large sourire.

- Plus maintenant. Je viens de l'acheter au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris.

- Je l'ai compris. Mais cela ne change rien, cette maison est mienne.

- Et en quel honneur ? Persifla Heero.

- Parce que j'y vis depuis des années.

- Et bien, je vous conseille de vous trouver un autre logement. Parce que je viens d'acheter cette maison et que je n'entends pas la partager.

Le natté haussa les épaules.

- Vous n'êtes guère accueillant. Fit il remarquer.

Heero le fusilla du regard, gagna l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, entra et claqua le battant au nez du natté. A travers le panneau il entendit rire l'intrus.

- Bien joué. Cria le natté. Mais il vous en faudra plus pour vous débarasser de moi.

Heero affecta de ne pas avoir entendu et s'avança dans l'entrée. De chaque côté de la porte des fenêtres étroites ornées de vitraux bleus et verts laissaient filtrer une douce lumière. Le sol de marbre blanc veiné de gris et de bleu était orné en son centre d'un motif noir et gris représentant une rose des vents.

De l'extérieur ne venait plus aucun bruit et Heero en conclut que l'intrus avait fini par repartir.

Il s'avança plus loin et découvrit un escalier en bois blond, qu'il prit le temps d'étudier attentivement avant de poursuivre sa progression au rez de chaussée. L'escalier était visiblement sain mais il voulait tout voir avant de monter à l'étage.

Les portes étaient construites dans le même bois blond avec des poignées en cuivre rouge. Heero tend la main pour caresser l'un des panneaux et poursuit sa route. Il ne veut pas encore ouvrir les portes, il préfère aller jusqu'au bout du couloir, comme si quelque chose l'attirait à l'autre bout. Une porte plus large terminait le couloir, il en tourna la poignée avec précaution et la poussa lentement.

La pièce était grande, éclairée en temps normal par deux fenêtres aussi grandes que celles qu'il avait vu sur la façade, dont les volets étaient eux aussi fermés, il identifia du premier regard une cuisine de type américain, dont les équipements devaient être, cent ans plus tôt, à la pointe du progrès.

Au centre de la grande pièce se trouvait un ilot central servant à la fois de plan de travail et de table si l'on en jugeait par les chaises disposées tout autour et par les quelques magazines et journaux qui y trainaient encore. Heero en prit un avec précaution, comme s'il craignait de le voir tomber en poussière entre ses doigts. Il découvrit avec amusement la date de parution.

" 26 décembre 1999..."

Il essaya de se représenter la maison à cette époque.

Elle avait été construite dix ans auparavant, elle avait donc vécu, des gens étaient passés entre ses murs. Elle avait du connaître des rires et des pleurs, peut être quelques colères.

Un peu de tristesse se glissa dans son coeur.

Son imagination l'emportait déjà vers d'anciens jours qu'il n'avait pas connu, des jours d'un siècle disparu dont il ne savait rien. Vers cette époque où la maison vivait.

- Où sont passés tes propriétaires ma belle ? Murmura t'il.

De l'autre côté de la porte qui s'était refermée le natté ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de suivre le nouveau venu.

Après tout, l'autre ne s'était guère montré chaleureux et il était clair qu'il ne gagnerait rien à chercher sa compagnie.

Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre éveillait un écho douloureux dans son coeur. Il était touché que l'autre se pose la question. Cela prouvait au moins que sous ses dehors froids se cachait un être assez sensible.

"Peut être que..."

Mais il était trop tôt pour songer à s'imposer, bien qu'il en ait très envie, mieux valait laisser l'autre découvrir la maison avant de se montrer encore. Lorsqu'il serait pleinement sous le charme de l'endroit il pourrait essayer de lui parler encore.

Avec un sourire il rouvrit les yeux et commença à s'éloigner sans bruit, laissant sa main glisser le long de la paroi.

"Je compte sur toi pour le séduire ma belle."

Ma belle...

Son sourire se fit plus grand encore.

Le nouveau venu avait employé les mêmes mots que lui. Ils avaient au moins cela en commun. Ils aimaient la maison. Il se retint de fredonner. Il ne fallait pas que l'autre l'entende, pas encore. Il n'était pas très patient de nature, mais s'il voulait réussir, il lui faudrait l'être.

"Il ne sera pas aisé à convaincre."

Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. L'important étant qu'enfin quelqu'un ait acheté la maison, qu'il ne soit plus le seul à l'aimer et à en prendre soin. Parce que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ses moyens étaient des plus limités et qu'il souffrait de la voir si vide et comme oubliée de tous.

Lui il l'aimait et il ne comprenait pas que tous les visiteurs amenés par les idiots de l'agence n'aient pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

D'accord, elle était loin de tout, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de voisins envahissants et bruyants, juste les oiseaux et les animaux de la forêt.

D'accord le parc était laissé à l'abandon, mais avec un peu de travail il retrouverait sa splendeur d'autrefois. D'ailleurs, même dans son état actuel il était beau à ses yeux. Il vivait lui au moins, pas comme les maigres pelouses qui se languissaient aux pieds des grands immeubles où s'entassaient tant de personnes.

D'accord, elle avait été construite un siècle auparavant, mais avec des matériaux faits pour durer et serait facile à remettre en état.

Confiant en l'avenir de la maison il en ressortit et gagna les bois tous proches, se coucha au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à plonger dans le sommeil.

Heero reposa le journal sans l'ouvrir et continua à promener son regard sur le décor de la cuisine. Le fourneau de grande taille de couleur rouge et le frigo de type américain dont les portes noires avaient été bloquées en position ouverte pour éviter que l'intérieur ne soit déterioré par la longue période pendant laquelle il n'avait pas servi. Il s'en approcha pour jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Tout était en parfait état à première vue. Satisfait il s'éloigna et, réprimant son envie d'ouvrir les volets quitta la cuisine.

Il avait encore tant à découvrir dans sa toute nouvelle maison.

Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva sur sa gauche et découvrit une salle à manger de belle taille avec une table si grande qu'il se demanda comment elle était entrée dans la pièce, même les larges fenêtres ne lui semblaient pas suffisantes pour pour laisser le passage à quelque chose d'aussi imposant. Il en allait de même pour le vaissellier et le buffet qui étaient chacun contre l'un des murs. Poussé par sa curiosité il fit tourner la petite clef dorée qui maintenaient fermées les portes du buffet et dévoilla des piles de vieilles serviettes rangées avec soin presque cent ans plus tôt et que nul n'avait touché depuis.

L'idée saugrenue qu'il était un peu dans la situation du prince de la belle au bois dormant explorant le palais de sa princesse lui vint. A cette exception près qu'il était certain que lui ne trouverait aucune princesse endormie depuis un siècle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : pas encore._

_Merci à marnie02 pour sa review qui m'a donné des idées_

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 3) Comment obtenir ce que l'on désire et même un peu plus**

Heero se laissa aller à sourire.

"Une princesse endormie ? Je crois bien que j'en ai trouvé une en fait, plus belle et plus riche encore que je n'osais l'espérer."

Il referma la porte avec délicatesse puis posa sa main sur le mur le plus proche.

- Que dirais tu de sortir de ton si long sommeil ma belle ?

Puis il retourna à l'extérieur, s'installa sur le perron et sortit du sac qui ne le quittait jamais un ordinateur portable dzernière génération. En quelques minutes il contacta le fournisseur d'électricité le plus proche et, à l'aide des documents nécessaires obtint que la ligne électrique dont dépendait la maison soit remise en état dans les plus brefs délais.

Satisfait de cette première réussite il composa rapidement une liste de ce dont il aurait besoin pour passer sa première nuit dans sa nouvelle maison puis, pris d'un doute il retourna dans la cuisine afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien tous les instruments nécessaires.

Pendant qu'il inspectait tous les placards avec méticulosité le natté sortit du sommeil et revint près de la maison et avisa l'ordinateur portable laissé sur les dalles du perron.

Il étudia la lise de course avec amusement puis, en quelques secondes il y rajouta ses propres fournitures et envoya la demande au magasin en ligne avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'Heero revint satisfait de son inspection il haussa un sourcil surpris en constatant que sa commande avait déjà été envoyée puis haussa les épaules.

"J'ai du le faire avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Bon, autant passer au suivant."

Cette fois c'est un fournisseur de gaz qui fut sollicité et qui s'inclina à son tour devant la détermination du jeune homme. Cette fois encore il serait livré rapidement l'assura son correspondant.

Il retourna dans la maison et commença à monter l'escalier sans se presser. Le long des murs quelques photos étaient accrochées, représentant des paysages et des personnages que le photographe avait su saisir dans un moment d'émotion et qui semblaient vivre sur le cliché.

Heero prit le temps de les regarder toutes et plus il les observait plus il appréciait le travail du photographe.

"Dommage qu'il soit mort depuis des années."

Il parvint à l'étage et ouvrit la porte la plus proche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il avait sous les yeux un studio de photographe avec sa chambre noire et son plateau photo équipé de pied en cap.

"Alors, c'était le propriétaire de cette maison qui faisait ces photos ?"

Impressionné malgré lui il referma doucement la porte, laissant le studio retomber dans sa paix première.

Lui même n'avait pas la moindre disposition pour ce genre d'activité et cette pièce ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, pour tant, il savait déjà qu'il n'y toucherait pas et la laisserait telle qu'elle était, en souvenir de celui ou celle qui en avait usé cent ans plus tôt.

La pièce suivant était une bibliothèque, plus modeste que la sienne mais tout de même bien remplie, avec de confortables fauteuils et une table de lecture sur laquelle était posé un livre ouvert que la poussière avait recouvert..

Curieux de découvrir ce que pouvait bien lire le dernier occupant des lieux Heero essuya doucement la poussière et découvrit une étude de l'art océanique. Amusé autant qu'intrigué par ce choix de lecture il tourna quelques pages puis reprit son exploration.

La pièce suivant était une salle de bain dont le plafond s'ornait d'une verrière circulaire placée juste au dessus de la baignoire.

Heero leva les yeux et fixa le ciel quelques minutes. Il ressentit l'envie de prendre un bain à la lumière des étoiles puis chassa cette idée et reprit sa progression.

La porte suivante l'amena dans une chambre elle aussi munie d'une verrière circulaire et d'un grand lit sur lequel reposait un patchwork dans les tons beige et bleu.

Le mobilier indéniablement masculin indiquait clairement que celui qui avait occupé cette maison dormait seul dans cette chambre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre touche fémimine.

Il se sentit immédiatement à sa place dans cet environnement. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui convenait si bien et il sut que ce serait là qu'il passerait ses nuits désormais. Ce serait sa chambre et il espérait que ce serait jusqu'à son dernier jour. Qu'il avait enfin trouvé son port d'attache, le refuge dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Il allait se battre pour le préserver de tous les intrus qui oseraient s'en approcher.

Un sourire satisfait et décidé se posa sur ses lèvres.

Puis il entendit le camion de livraison klaxonner au loin et se dépécha de le rejoindre.

Il ne perdit pas de temps en formules de politesse, il paya ce qu'il devait et renvoya le livreur sans trop de chichi et sans même lui proposer d'entrer. Passer pour un ours ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Les gens désagréables n'attirent pas les visiteurs et il ne voulait pas recevoir de visite.

Il ferma la porte à clef, rangea rapidement les provisions, découvrit avec surprise que le colis contenait des produits qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir commandé et les mit de côté afin de les renvoyer au magasin, grignotta distraitement puis monta se coucher. La nuit tombait déjà et bien qu'il soit encore tôt il avait hâte de se mettre au lit.

Il retira ses habits en un tour de main, les disposa avec soin sur une chaise et, vétu de son seul boxer, il se mit en devoir de vérifier le lit. Les couvertures n'étaient pas humides comme il le craignait. Simplement poussièreuses et froides. Il les secoua avec soin puis les remit en place et se coucha. Une odeur agrable de lavande parvint à ses narines et il en fut surpris.

"Comment ces draps peuvent ils encore sentir la lavande ?"

Au matin il fut réveillé par une autre odeur tout aussi imprévue. Celle du chocolat chaud et du café tout juste passé et aussi une odeur de patisserie. Il passa ses habits en un tour de main et dévalla l'escalier afin de découvrir qui avait l'audace de cuisiner dans sa maison.

Il ne fut qu'à demi surpris de découvrir le natté. Mais il n'en était pas moins très contrarié.

- Que faites vous dans ma cuisine ?

L'intrus tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

- Vous arrivez à temps, j'ai presque fini.

- Fini quoi ?

- Mais de cuisiner le petit déjeuner. J'espère que vous aimez les pancakes, c'est ce que je prépare le mieux.

- Allez-vous en ! Vous n'avez rien à faire chez moi ! Cria Heero furieux.

Duo soupira, éteignit le feu, versa les derniers pancakes dans l'assiette et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, je serai dans la forêt.

Il disparu avant que Heero ne puisse lui crier dessus à nouveau.

Furieux de cette insolence rare Heero considéra le pot de chocolat chaud et parfumé, la cafetière dans lequel se faisait un demi littre de son mélange favori et l'assiette de crèpes. Il y avait également un grand verre de jus d'orange tout frais pressé. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il y avait eu des produits excédentaires dans sa commande et aussi pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir envoyée. Il était désormais évident à ses yeux que le natté avait profité du fait qu'il ait laissé l'ordinateur sans surveillance pour commettre son forfait.

"Non mais quel culot il a ce type !"

Il réprima son envie de tout jeter, il n'aimait pas le gaspillage et l'odeur qui se dégageait des préparations lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il goûta l'une des crèpes et du avouer qu'elles étaient bonnes. Comme il avait faim il se servit une tasse de café, le natté en avait posé deux sur le plan de travail, après une hésitation, il remplit la seconde de chocolat et commença à manger et à boire. Lorsqu'il fut rassasié la pile de pancakes avait fortement baissé et le verre était vide.

Il se servit une autre tasse de café mais réserva le chocolat épicé pour plus tard. Il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer tous les ingrédients entrant dans sa composition. Il avait senti le goût de la cannelle, celui du gingembre et du piment, mais pour le reste il ne voyait pas bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose.

* * *

_Une de mes recettes favorites, déconseillée aux personnes au régime : 30cl de lait, une tablette de chocolat noir à patisser, une pincée de cannelle, une pincée de gingembre, une pincée de piment de cayenne, une pincée de paprika, deux carreaux de chocolat praliné ou de Cresta (facultatif), trois after eight (uniquement s'il n'y a pas d'épices). Faire fondre le chocolat dans le lait, ajouter les épices, bien mélanger, faire cuire sur feu doux pendant trois quatre minutes en remuant sans cesse. Servir avec de la chantilly ou de la crème fouettée. Peut être consommé chaud ou froid._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : pas encore._

_Merci à SNT59 pour sa recette que j'ai noté avec plaisir et à zashikiwarashi pour sa review._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews pour des raisons qui leur sont propres._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 4) Comment apprendre quelque chose et ne vouloir le croire **

Heero se laissa aller à sourire.

Le petit déjeuner l'avait mis de meilleure humeur. Il lava et rangea la vaisselle utilisée et se prépara à sortir de la maison. Il avait tant à découvrir encore. Puis il remarqua la porte de la cave et se sentit attiré par elle. Il descendit lentement les marches étroites et découvrit des caisses rangées avec soin. Poussé par la curiosité il en ouvrit une sur laquelle était marqué "souvenirs d'un temps heureux" et en sortit un album photo. Dès la première page il découvrit un couple souriant. Il s'agissait visiblement de leur photo de mariage, la femme portait une robe ample mais simple, d'un blanc brillant, sans franfreluches ni dentelles ou perles. L'homme avait un costume crème bien ajusté, ils se tenaient la main tout en souriant à l'objectif. Sur les pages suivantes ils revenaient encore et toujours. Sous les yeux d'Heero le ventre de la femme se fit rond puis un bébé fit son apparition entre leurs bras, grandit et prospéra, devenant un petit garçon potelé puis plus mince mais au visage toujours souriant et au regard malicieux d'une étrange couleur.

Heero fronça les sourcils et lut la légende inscrite sous la dernière photo de la page, représentant le petit garçon à l'âge de cinq ou six ans.

"Duo cinq ans, 21 juin 1979."

La coïncidence le frappa, si l'enfant de la photo avait eu cinq ans en 1979, cela signifiait qu'il était né en 1974, quatre vingt dix ans avant que lui même ne vienne au monde, à la différence que s'il était lui aussi né un 21 c'était au mois de mars, d'ailleurs il aurait 25 ans dans douze jours exactement.

Il continua à feuilleter l'album et fut frappé de réaliser que le garçon ressemblait de plus en plus à l'énergumène qui se prétendait chez lui dans la maison qu'il venait d'acheter. Sur les dernières photos le garçon avait quinze ans et il posait devant la maison tout juste construite.

"Duo 15 ans, 21 juin 1989." Disait la légende.

Il remit l'album dans la caisse, la referma avec soin et se dirigea vers la forêt, là où le natté avait affirmé qu'il pourrait le trouver.

Ce dernier était assis contre un arbre et se leva à son approche.

- Besoin de quelque chose ?

- Seulement de savoir qui vous êtes vraiment.

Le natté lui adressa un large sourire.

- Duo Maxwell pour vous servir.

- Etes vous un descendant des premiers propriétaires de ma maison ?

Le sourire se fit plus large encore.

- Un descendant direct en effet. Cette maison a été construite d'après des plans dessinés par mon père pour mon quinzième anniversaire.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Non. Je suis né en 1974.

- Ce n'est pas possible, cessez de dire des sottises.

- Ce ne sont pas des sottises, je suis né le 21 juin 1974 et j'ai perdu la vie le 27 décembre 1999.

- Vous mentez !

- Je ne mens jamais.

Furieux de cette insolence Heero s'avança pour donner une bonne correction à cet insuportable menteur.

- Inutile. Déclara paisiblement le natté.

Il ne bougea pas de sa position, restant nonchalement appuyé à l'arbre.

- Vous allez vous faire mal. Prévint il.

Faisant fi de cette mise en garde Heero frappa mais sa main ne toucha pas sa cible, elle atteignit par contre le tronc de l'arbre et s'y blessa.

Heero laissa fuser un cri de douleur et contempla ses jointures meurtries et ensanglantées.

- Je vous avais prévenu. Soupira le natté.

Heero le foudroya du regard et se dirigea vers la maison afin de passer sa main sous l'eau.

Le natté le suivit et le regarda faire.

- Il doit y avoir du désinfectant dans la salle de bain du premier. Mais vu son âge je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit encore bon.

Heero grogna et continua à baigner sa main.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez un fantôme. Déclara t'il d'une voix dure.

Le natté haussa les épaules.

- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez vous le fait que votre main ait pu me traverser ?

- Je suppose qu'il y a un équipement installé dans la maison et dans les alentours qui diffuse votre image et votre voix.

- En voila une idée ! Pourquoi se serait on donné tant de mal pour faire un truc aussi idiot ?

- A vous de me le dire.

- Franchement, cela me dépasse. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous avez une sacrée imagination.

- Vous niez donc ?

- Tout à fait.

- Comme vous voudrez. Mais je vais trouver ces maudits appareils et je vais les détruire, comptez sur moi.

Le natté croisa les bras, sans cesser de sourire.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous regarder chercher. Amusez vous bien.

De plus en plus furieux Heero chercha d'abord par ses propres moyens. Il examina chaque mur, chaque arbre, grimpa sur des escabeaux pour étudier le plafond, mais il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait rien. Le natté l'observa sans dire un mot, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Demanda t'il lorsque Heero cessa de chercher.

Heero le foudroya du regard et se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable. Il entreprit de faire une recherche internet.

- Et maintenant ? Questionna le natté.

- Je vais me procurer du matériel pour détecter ces maudits engins.

- Vous allez dépenser de l'argent pour rien.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Heero passa commande, fut livré sous 48 h et recommença à chercher muni des appareils de détection.

Mais il eut beau faire il ne trouva rien.

Pas le moindre projecteur holographique.

Pas un seul micro.

Contrarié il rangea les appareils qu'il avait acheté dans un placard et fit face au natté. Ce dernier soutint son regard accusateur.

- Vous me croyez maintenant ?

- Donnez moi des preuves que vous avez vraiment vécu à cette époque.

- Quel genre de preuves ?

- Des exemples d'événements qui se sont passés à cette époque.

Le natté soupira.

- Et comment comptez vous vérifier mes dires ?

- En allant sur internet.

- Tiens donc et vous ne croyez pas que j'aurais pu les y trouver ?

Heero lui lança un regard furieux.

L'autre se mit à rire puis lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

- Enfin, si vous voulez que je...

- Laissez tomber. Gronda Heero en lui tournant le dos.

Il regagna la chambre et s'installa sur le lit. Le natté se figea à la porte restée ouverte.

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Heero affecta de ne pas l'entendre.

- Et oh, vous voulez bien répondre ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec un pur produit de mon imagination.

Le natté ouvrit de grands yeux puis se mit à rire.

- Et bien, voila autre chose. Puisque je ne suis pas un hologramme, je suis une halucination ?

- Quoi d'autre ? Un fantôme peut être ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne crois pas aux fantômes.

Le natté se gratta la tête.

- C'est ennuyeux...

Heero fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Il retira ses habits les rangea et ouvrit le lit dans le but évident de se coucher.

Le natté le détailla avec appréciation puis lui tourna le dos.

- Bonne nuit. Lança t'il avant de disparaître.

Une fois encore Heero fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

Le lendemain matin il se leva et descendit l'escalier, espérant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié de l'escalier il devina qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que le natté n'était pas non plus le fruit de son imagination.

Une odeur de café flottait dans l'air et il entendait le natté chanter à pleine voix dans le jardin.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sans même sortir lui cria de se taire, puis gagna la cuisine.

Il se servait une tasse de café quand le natté le rejoignit et contempla sa tignasse hirsutte.

- On dirait que vous n'êtes pas du matin.

Heero haussa les épaules et avalla une gorgée de café.

- Vous croyez toujours que je suis une halucination.

- Hn.

- Traduction ?

- NON.

- Bien, on progresse, et au fait, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Le café.

- Ah ? C'est vrai que les halucinations n'en préparent pas.

- Les fantômes non plus. Grogna Heero.

- Je croyais que vous ne croyez pas aux fantômes.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Dans ce cas, comment pouvez vous savoir ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou ne pas faire ?

- Je suis simplement logique. Les fantômes n'ont pas de présence physique par principe et ne peuvent donc pas interagir avec leur environnement.

Le natté inclina la tête, l'air concentré.

- Donc, par déduction, puisque je peux préparer le café, donc interagir avec mon environnement, je ne suis donc pas un fantôme ?

- Exactement.

- C'est une brillante théorie. Mais dans ce cas, que suis-je ?

- Un gêneur.

A nouveau le natté se mit à rire de bon coeur et malgré lui Heero se laissa aller à sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : pas encore._

_SNT59 : j'espère que l'oral s'est bien passé._

_Zashikiwarashi : Ne change pas d'avis._

_Thefrenchfan : Merci._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 5) Comment recevoir une visite imprévue**

Heero était en train de lire un des livres trouvés dans la bibliothèque tandis que le natté étudiait un journal livré avec le courier. Tout ce qui concernait le monde actuel semblait le fasciner.

Lorsque la sonnette du portail retentit Heero fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne. Il posa un regard soupçonneux sur le natté.

Ce dernier leva les yeux du journal.

- Quoi encore ?

- Qui a sonné ?

- Comment je le saurais ?

Les yeux d'Heero exprimèrent toute l'étendue de sa méfiance et de ses soupçons.

Le natté fronça les sourcils.

- Ho là ! Je suis un fantôme pas un voyant.

- Et je devrai croire que tu n'es pour rien dans cette visite alors que je n'attends personne et que nul ne sait que je vis ici ?

- Personne sauf les livreurs. Fit remarquer Duo.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient vendu la mèche.

- Tandis que moi c'est évident c'est bien ça ?

Heero ne répondit pas mais son regard indiquait clairement le fond de sa pensée.

Duo reposa le journal avec humeur.

- Désolé mais je ne connais personne alors il m'est difficile de lancer des invitations. Mes connaissances sont mortes depuis des années et si par hasard elles me rendaient visite je doute qu'elles sonnent au portail.

Il quitta la bibliothèque bientôt suivi par Heero décidé à savoir qui pouvait bien troubler sa retraite.

"Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un journaliste en mal de copie."

Au bout de l'allée, plantée derrière le portail fermé à clef se tenait une jeune femme.

- Réléna ?

Qu'est-ce que son agent venait faire dans sa nouvelle maison.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira à sa vue.

- Heero ! Je me suis fait du soucis... je n'avais plus de nouvelles.

- Comment m'as tu trouvé ? Demanda froidement Heero.

S'il n'avait pas dit à Réléna qu'il partait en quête d'une nouvelle maison il avait ses raisons, la trouver devant chez lui ne lui plaisait donc pas. Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de la laisser entrer.

- Cela n'a pas été facile. Mais heureusement, tu avais demandé à ton secrétaire de te trouver une bonne agence immobilière. Je me suis renseignée puis je suis allée les voir et ils m'ont donné l'adresse. Je peux entrer ?

- Non.

Réléna en resta bouche bée.

Heero soupira devant son air ébahi.

- Je suis désolé Réléna mais je n'entends pas partager ma nouvelle maison avec mes lecteurs.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis cela. Protesta la jeune femme.

Mais elle avait rougit.

- Je te le dit parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé entrer chez moi tu as pris des photos en cachette et tu les a vendues à un journal.

- Tes lecteurs avaient envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Se défendit Réléna.

- Et bien, ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils n'auront pas plus.

Du coin de l'oeil il apperçut le natté qui s'approchait de la voiture de la jeune femme et l'observa avec inquiétude.

Réléna avait laissé les clefs sur le contact et cette vision fit sourire Duo. Il s'en emparra et les leva bien haut pour que Heero puisse les voir.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Jura Heero.

Surprise par son exclamation Réléna sursautta.

- Hein ?

Heero ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention polarisé sur le trousseau qui s'agitait entre les doigts du natté.

- Je te préviens, si jamais tu fais cela tu vas le regretter ! Cria Heero.

Réléna sursautta à nouveau et se tourna pour voir à qui il parlait.

Elle vit son trousseau de clefs s'agiter doucement au dessus du toit de sa voiture puis décrire un arc de cercle et disparaître dans un buisson.

Elle resta un instant interloquée puis se mit à hurler.

Heero vit avec impuissance le trousseau de clef traverser l'espace puis grimaça lorsque le cri de Réléna manqua lui déchirer les tympans.

Duo n'attendit pas de voir le résultat de son intervention et s'éclipsa.

- Du calme Réléna, c'est fini. Soupira Heero tandis que la blonde continuait de crier. Il est parti.

Réléna cessa de crier et le regarda avec stuppeur.

- Qui est parti ?

- Celui qui a fait cette mauvaise blague.

- De plus en plus perdue Réléna le regarda sans comprendre.

- Hein ?

Heero se passa la main dans les cheveux et ouvrit le portail pour la rejoindre. Pas de doute, la journée allait être mauvaise.

- Heero, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Juste un fantôme encombrant. Grogna Heero.

Cela lui coûtait de devoir prononcer ce mot, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre pour décrire le natté. Visiblement Réléna ne l'avait pas vu et pourtant elle avait parfaitement distingué le trousseau de clefs qu'il agitait pour le narguer.

Réléna manqua se trouver mal en entendant ces mots et il dut la soutenir le temps qu'elle se reprenne ce qui dura un moment.

"Ca il va vraiment me le payer."

- Mais c'est affreux ! Cria Réléna lorsqu'elle eut recouvré ses esprits. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette maison !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- C'est dangereux ! Affirma Réléna d'un ton assuré.

Heero la regarda avec curiosité.

- Vraiment ?

- Ce fantôme est sans doute celui d'un psychopathe ! Il veut nous tuer, c'est pour cela qu'il a jeté mes clefs, pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui échapper.

Heero la considéra avec des yeux ronds, songeant qu'elle avait du trop voir de films d'horreur puis s'enfonça dans les buissons pour retrouver les clefs perdues.

- Non Heero, n'y va pas, il va te tuer ! Cria Réléna à nouveau au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Heero haussa les épaules et continua à chercher, décidé à se débarasser d'elle le plus vite possible.

Il lui fallu une bonne heure pour retrouver le trousseau et lorsqu'il ressortit des buissons il était plus hirsutte que jamais, couvert de feuilles, de brindilles et d'égratignures.

Surtout, il était furieux car Réléna n'avait pas fait la moindre tentative pour l'aider et s'était lamenté sans interruption d'une voix aigue.

Il remit la clef de contact à sa place et démarra le moteur.

- Tu vois, ta voiture fonctionne, tu peux donc partir d'ici.

Réléna le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

- Mais s'il avait saboté le moteur ?

- Réléna les fantômes ne sabotent pas les moteurs, au pire ils agitent des chaines et font tomber les gens dans les escaliers. Ils n'ont strictement aucune connaissance en mécanique auto. En plus, si il avait touché ton moteur nous l'aurions vu ouvrir le capot. Tu peux partir sans crainte.

- Et s'il a trafiqué les freins ou la direction ? S'obstina Réléna.

Heero l'obligea à regarder sous le véhicule.

- Tu vois de l'huile ou un quelconque liquide sur le sol ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas il n'a rien trafiqué du tout et tu peux partir sans crainte.

- Mais je ne peux pas t'abandonner entre ses mains !

Heero réprima son irritation.

- Il ne me fera rien Réléna. Je vais faire venir un exorciste et il m'en débarassera.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Réléna consentit enfin à remonter dans sa voiture et partit aussi vite que lui permettait son véhicule. Heero la regarda s'éloigner en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'accident. Elle était parfois pénible mais c'était un bon agent et il n'avait pas envie de devoir en trouver un autre.

Il referma le portail et retourna chez lui, prit une douche et se changea puis il brancha son ordinateur.

Le natté réapparut peu après.

- Assez amusante la blonde. C'est votre petite amie ?

- Mon agent littéraire. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas démissionner à cause de vous.

- Et si elle le fait ? Vous allez me faire un procés ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir et se replongea dans sa recherche.

- Que cherchez vous ? Questionna Duo.

- Un exorciste. Répondit Heero sans lever les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 6) Comment vouloir se faire exorciser**

Duo en resta bouche bée.

- T'es pas sérieux là ?

- D'abord je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer et ensuite, si, je suis sérieux. Cette maison est à moi et je vais la faire exorciser.

- Sympa, merci.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me provoquer.

- Si on peut plus plaisanter.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé cela drôle.

Heero commença à composer un numéro mais le natté raccrocha.

Contrarié Heero le fusilla du regard.

- Ne faites plus cela !

- Je vais me gêner. Ca commence à bien faire. Vous l'avez peut être achetée, mais elle m'a appartenu en premier.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, aussi décidés l'un que l'autre.

- La différence c'est que moi je peux le prouver, je suis vivant et on peut me voir, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Laissa froidement tomber Heero.

Le natté blémit.

- Espèce de salaud...

Puis il disparut.

Satisfait d'avoir gagné cette bataille Heero reprit le téléphone, essayant d'ignorer le léger pincement au coeur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant des larmes dans les yeux du fantôme.

Il composa un numéro et la voix d'une hôtesse lui répondit.

- Cabinet de la Nouvelle voie j'écoute.

- Bonjour, je vous appelle pour parler à un exorciste...

- Bonjour monsieur, pouvez vous préciser la nature du problème ?

Heero resta muet.

La nature de son problème ?

Bonne question.

Il y avait un type aux cheveux longs et nattés mort depuis des années qui hantait sa maison en préparant le petit déjeuner et qui chantait dans son jardin.

Comment expliquer cela ?

- Monsieur ? Insista l'hôtesse.

- Je vous demande pardon, je dois raccrocher. Un imprévu.

Il raccrocha en se traitant d'idiot.

Obstiné il composa un autre numéro.

Une autre hôtesse prit l'appel avec la même voix charmeuse.

Il se demanda si elles recevaient une formation spéciale pour ce genre de travail et conclut que oui en l'entendant poser la même question.

- Ma maison est hantée.

- Apparition, esprit frappeur ou sons ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Quelles sont les manifestations qui vous font penser que votre maison est hantée monsieur ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Que fait le fantôme ?

- Il prépare le petit déjeuner, chante trop fort et jette les clefs de voiture dans les buissons. Répondit Heero que les questions commençaient à lasser.

Il y eu un silence puis l'hôtesse raccrocha.

Obstiné Heero refit le numéro.

- Je crois que nous avons été coupé.

Cette fois l'hôtesse était bien moins aimable.

- Monsieur, notre cabinet est une entreprise sérieuse et nous n'apprécions pas les blagues d'un goût douteux.

Elle raccrocha à nouveau et Heero contempla le téléphone avec une forte envie de mordre.

Il renouvella la tentative avec un troisième cabinet et se méfia cette fois au moment de répondre à la question piège.

- Et bien, il y a un jeune homme, je ne peux pas le toucher et il dit qu'il est mort.

- Très bien. Un esprit qui n'a pas trouvé le repos donc. Je prends note.

Heero ne put se retenir de sourire.

Pour un esprit n'ayant pas trouvé le repos le natté ne semblait pas particulièrement chagrin, bien au contraire.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens mais pas un seul de si joyeux.

- Se montre t'il agressif ? Demanda l'hôtesse.

Heero soupira.

Agressif ?

Quelle idée. Des deux c'était plus lui le plus agressif.

- Non.

- Très bien, il n'y a donc pas urgence. Je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous dans quinze jours...

- Laissez tomber.

Pour le coup l'hôtesse en perdit son ton suave.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Heero raccrocha sans répondre et se prit la tête à deux mains.

"Je ne suis qu'un idiot."

Il se mit en quête du natté et le trouva dans le jardin.

Il se planta devant lui et attendit qu'il daigne le regarder.

Lorsqu'enfin les iris violets se posérent sur lui il tenta un sourire mal à l'aise qui ne lui fut pas retourné.

- Alors, dans combien de temps on va voir débarquer les ghostbusters ? Demanda séchement le natté.

- Pardon ?

Heero ne comprenait pas. De quoi lui parlait il ?

- Les exorcistes. Expliqua Duo.

- Jamais.

- Hein ?

Heero s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Duo.

- Je suis désolé de m'être conduit de façon si grossière. Vous aviez raison, cette maison est la votre avant d'être mienne.

Le natté le regarda avec stupéfaction puis éclata en sanglots.

Heero se sentit stupide et inutile. Il aurait bien tapoté l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, mais comment toucher un fantôme ?

Il resta donc, les bras ballants, s'efforçant de réconforter le natté en lui parlant.

- C'est fini, ils ne viendront pas, je te le promets.

Duo renifla, essuya ses larmes puis redressa la tête.

- J'ai eu une sacré trouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai envie d'être assassiné ?

- Tu peux pas être assassiné, tu es déjà mort.

- Parce que c'est pas un assassinat un exorcisme peut être ?

- Pas au sens littéral du terme...

- Mais pour un fantôme c'est la même chose !

- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une façon de l'aider à trouver le repos...

- Oui, comme l'euthanasie.

Heero n'insista pas, secoué par la comparaison.

- D'ailleurs, comment es tu mort ?

Le natté eut un sourire malicieux.

- Je faisais un reportage en Inde et j'ai été dévoré par un tigre blanc.

Heero fronça les sourcils. C'était possible, mais la malice du natté le poussait à douter.

- Sois sérieux...

- Mais je le suis ! Tu veux des détails ?

- Non merci.

- Il était vraiment énorme ! Je n'en avais jamais vu de si gros ! avec des yeux bleu pâle, magnifique. J'étais certain que ce serait un excellent sujet pour les photos.

Il soupira d'un air dramatique.

- Si j'avais su que c'était un mangeur d'hommes...

- Admettons que ce soit vrai. Si tu es mort en Inde, pourquoi hante tu ma maison et non pas la jungle où tu as perdu la vie ?

Le natté soupira à nouveau.

- Ce qui restait de mon corps et mon matériel a été ramené ici. L'appareil photo est dans le studio. J'ai suivi le mouvement.

Il eut un sourire éclatant.

- Mes dernières photos ont été développées et vendues un bon prix, elles ont fait un tabac !

Heero frissonna.

- C'est atroce.

- Je ne trouve pas. C'est le biz'ness.

Le natté se redressa.

- Tu veux les voir ? Elles doivent encore se trouver quelque part...

- Non !

Le natté le regarda avec surprise.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un tigre... Plaisanta t'il.

- Continue et je vais regretter de ne pas avoir fixé un rendez-vous à l'exorciste. Grogna Heero.

Duo haussa les épaules.

- Si comme tu l'as dit, tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir, je me demande comment il pourrait m'exorciser.

- J'imagine qu'il sentirait ta présence tout de même.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Et bien, je crois que je serais obligé de le guider.

Ils se turent un instant, visualisant la scène d'un exorciste obligé de se tourner en aveugle dans les directions indiquées pour pratiquer l'exorcisme.

Heero imagina surtout le natté se déplaçant en se moquant et riant de plus en plus fort au vu des efforts inutiles de la personne censée l'exorciser.

"Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée."

- Qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda le natté.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'on va devoir apprendre à vivre ensembles.

Duo le considéra avec ébahissement. Après tout ce temps passé à refuser sa présence, il osait lui dire cela ?

- Vous êtes gonflé vous alors.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Merci à Noan, Ilham, Marnie, Iroko, zashikiwarashi, Plikt, SNT59 et Nass pour leurs reviews._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 7) Comment s'heurter pour peu de choses**

Heero se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

Il avait pour habitude de se mettre au lit de bonne heure afin d'être levé tôt lorsqu'il travaillait.

Duo le regarda avec stuppeur.

- Où allez vous ?

- Dormir.

- Dormir ? Mais il n'est que dix heures !

- Je sais. C'est l'heure du coucher.

Duo crut que sa machoire allait se décrocher sous la surprise.

- Mais enfin... Il n'y a que les vieux pour se coucher si tôt !

Heero se figea avant de se retourner lentement.

- Hein ?

Duo soutint son regard assombri sans sourciller.

- Il n'y a que les vieux pour se coucher si tôt...

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- Les vieux ? Qui de nous deux est vieux dis moi ?

- Hey ! J'ai pas plus de 25 ans !

- Non, tu n'avais pas plus de 25 ans il y a cent ans, maintenant tu n'es qu'un vieux fantôme.

Duo fit la moue et quitta la pièce.

Heero monta se coucher en se félicitant d'avoir réussi à lui clouer le bec.

Il se mit au lit et ferma les yeux, enchanté de sa victoire.

Il ne tarda pas à déchanter.

Quelques minutes après son coucher une musique assourdissante déferla sur lui.

Il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita dans l'escalier, décidé à trouver l'origine de ce vacarme infernal.

Duo se trémoussait dans une pièce aménagée au sous sol dont Heero ne s'était pas soucié car l'équipement digne d'une boite de nuit lui avait semblé sans intérêt.

L'écrivain se figea sur le seuil, les deux mains sur les oreilles. Il regarda le natté effectuer ce qui en son temps devait être sans doute une danse à la mode mais qui aux yeux d'Heero s'apparentait plus aux contorsions sauvages d'un être en pleine crise d'épilepsie.

Heero tenta par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention du natté.

Mais soit ce dernier n'entendait pas lui prêter la moindre attention soit il était trop pris par la musique et ses évolutions acrobatiques et il ne semblait nullement désireux de cesser.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce spectacle l'écrivain excédé eut recours à la seule méthode qu'il connaissait. Prenant son courage à deux mains il retira ces dernières de ses oreilles, exposant ses tympans au vacarme ambiant, traversa la pièce et attrappa le danseur.

Du moins c'était là son intention.

Mais il avait oublié un détail crucial qui se révéla aussitôt dans toute sa cruelle vérité.

Si le natté pouvait interagir sur son environnement il ne pouvait lui en aucun cas poser la main sur lui et une fois de plus il traversa le corps de Duo, ressentant un picotement désagréable et une brève sensation de froid.

Il battit en retraite précipitement et regagna sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Il tenta quelques instants d'ignorer les sons barbares qui montaient du sous sol mais ce fut en vain.

A 23 h, incapable de s'endormir et de plus en plus contrarié il se leva pour la seconde fois et descendit à nouveau l'escalier.

Il ne pouvait pas toucher le natté, soit.

Ce dernier ne remarquait pas sa présence ou l'ignorait, soit.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Un sourire menaçant sur les lèvres il s'approcha à pas de loups du compteur électrique.

Posa une main sur l'interrupteur.

Alluma de l'autre sa lampe torche et compta jusqu'à 10.

Puis il appuya et coupa le courant.

Le natté se retrouva dans le silence et l'obscurité et en perdit l'équilibre.

De sa position Heero entendit des mots qui n'étaient certes pas des plus flatteurs et sourit avant de remettre le courant.

Duo le rejoignit presque aussitôt, la natte de travers.

- Non mais ça va pas !

Heero l'ignora à son tour et remonta l'escalier.

L'autre le suivit.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais répondre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Il m'a pris que je veux dormir.

- Mais il n'est pas tard...

- Il est 23 h passé.

- Bien ce que je disais, en plus t'es pas du matin.

- Raison de plus.

Duo gromella si bien que l'écrivain se tourna vers lui.

- Je veux bien te laisser faire si tu me dis comment tu es mort.

Le natté haussa les épaules.

- C'était en hiver, ma voiture tournait mal avec le froid. Elle a calé sur un passage à niveau et j'ai pas eu le temps de sortir.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es en train de dire que tu as été tué par un train ?

- Bingo !

- En décembre 1997 ?

- Oui.

- Je vérifierai.

- Je peux remettre la musique ?

- Non.

Duo en resta ébahi.

- Mais tu as dit...

- Je veux d'abord être certain que c'est vrai.

- Tu veux des détails ?

- Non, je veux vérifier.

Duo soupira et rengaina les explications qu'il s'apprêtait à fournir concernant la vitesse et la taille du train.

- Laisse tomber.

Heero se figea.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'y a pas de train.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alors, je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas plus de musique.

- T'es vache.

- Et toi tu es un menteur.

Un silence suivit.

Duo baissa la tête et disparut.

Heero en fut surpris.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer la mort d'un jeune homme de 25 ans aussi actif que le natté pour que ce dernier ne veuille pas en parler ?

Il remonta lentement l'escalier et se recoucha, mais le sommeil fut long à venir et le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, s'il trouva le petit déjeuner prêt la pièce était vide.

- Duo ? Appela t'il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse il sortit dans le jardin et en fit le tour.

Le natté n'était nulle part.

De plus en plus inquiet il retourna dans la maison et la fouilla.

Mais là non plus il n'y avait pas de trace du fantôme qui hantait les lieux.

Heero sentit son coeur se serrer.

Même si les premiers temps il avait trouvé la présence de Duo pesante il s'y était très rapidement fait.

Comme si le natté avait sa place tout naturellement dans son environnement.

Comme s'il était un élément obligatoire de la maison.

La maison avait replongé dans un silence pesant.

Heero se sentit envahit par une incompréhensible tristesse.

Il avait pourtant ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Le silence et la tranquilité.

Il sortit et contempla le jardin et la piscine à l'abandon.

Il n'avait pas le coeur à écrire.

Il retroussa ses manches et commença à débroussailler le jardin.

Au soir il avait les mains couvertes d'ampoules, les bras douloureux, le dos raide et le corps en sueur mais le jardin avait meilleure allure.

Il s'assit sur la terrasse et contempla le jardin.

Il était heureux d'avoir si bien travaillé mais...

Bizarrement, il ne parvenait pas à être si heureux qu'il aurait du l'être.

Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Peut être une présence à ses côtés.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

- Duo... je t'en prie reviens...


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : Une personne qui se reconnaîtra j'espère, m'a dernièrement demandé quand je comptais poursuivre cette histoire. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas (entre autres choses), mais cette conversation m'a titillée et j'ai fini par m'y remettre et voila le résultat.  
Je lui fait une grosse bise de remerciement et j'espère qu'elle aimera._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 8) Comment présenter ses excuses**

Heero était installé devant le clavier de son ordinateur.  
Il s'y trouvait depuis le matin, mais ses doigts ne volaient pas sur le clavier comme à l'ordinaire.  
Ses yeux ne fixaient pas l'écran mais le plafond, comme s'il était fasciné par lui.  
Il savait qu'il aurait du être en train de travailler à son nouveau roman.  
Réléna ne tarderait pas à le contacter pour savoir comment cela progressait, en bonne agent qu'elle était.  
Mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à écrire une seule ligne.  
Duo n'était pas revenu.  
Un soupir lui échappa.

"Duo..."

Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus de diplomatie.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas son point fort.

Il tenta de se concentrer, se massa les tempes, fixa l'écran comme si le roman allait en jaillir tout seul.

Rien à faire.

La seule chose qui lui vienne en tête c'était le visage de Duo.

Le rire de Duo.

La malice de Duo.

Le mystère concernant sa mort.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Se leva.

Rester assis là ne servait à rien.

Il explora une fois encore la maison entière, espérant trouver des indices qui pourraient le mener au natté.

Mais sans rien trouver.

Alors il ressortit et s'assit sur le bord de la piscine.

Il attendit quelques minutes, espérant encore.

Mais rien.

Ou presque.

Derrière lui le téléphone venait de se mettre à sonner.

Pris d'un espoir insensé il se précipita pour décrocher.

- Allo ?

- Heero, bonjour, je viens aux nouvelles.

La voix de Réléna.

Un peu tendue.

Légèrement tremblante.

Heero réprima un soupir et s'empêcha de raccrocher.

- Tout va bien Réléna.

- Tu as fait venir un exorciste ?

Heero hésita puis préfèra mentir par omission.

- J'ai téléphoné et on m'a fixé un rendez-vous.

- Ils ne sont pas encore venu ! S'alarma Réléna.

- Le rendez-vous est pour demain.

- Mais en attendant...

- En attendant j'ai pris des précautions.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Surtout soit prudent.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

- Et le roman, il avance ?

- Pas pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas tarder.

Il raccrocha avant que Réléna puisse se répandre en lamentations.

Puis il ressortit.

Il faisait vraiment beau ce jour là.

Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à écrire, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire un tour ?

Il s'habilla en conséquence et se mit en route.

Il marcha longuement à travers les bois, les arbres de différentes essences l'appaisèrent très vite.

Il ne parvenait pas à faire demi tour.

Chaque fois qu'il y songeait un autre détail l'attirait un peu plus loin.

Jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva en face d'un mollosse aux canines découvertes dont les yeux dorés n'exprimaient certes pas une amabilité certaine mais plus son contraire.

Tout comme le grondement sourd qui roulait au fond de sa gorge.

Heero se figea.

Il tenta de reculer lentement mais le canidé le suivit aussitôt, de plus en plus menaçant.

- Obéron ! Assez ! Ordonna une voix ferme et profonde.

Le susnommé Obéron se calma aussitôt.

Un jeune homme mince et grand apparut.

Heero se tourna vers lui.

Il avait des yeux verts, pour autant qu'on puisse en juger d'après la prunelle unique que laissait voir sa chevelure châtain roux.

Ses habits ne présentaient aucune élégance, des vêtements uniquement choisis dans un désir de confort et de résistance. Aux couleurs naturelles.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de se présenter que l'homme et l'animal lui tournaient le dos et s'éloignaient.

Il en resta stupéfait puis haussa les épaules et fit demi tour.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas les suivre.

D'ailleurs il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre dans cette direction.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa maison le téléphone sonnait encore.

Il eut la tentation de le laisser sonner mais y renonça au bout d'un instant.

Il décrocha lentement.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour, c'est Quatre. Le salua une voix douce mais décidée.

Heero sourit.

Quatre était lui aussi un des "clients" de Réléna, dans un tout autre domaine puisque lui était musicien et compositeur de génie.

- Bonjour Quatre.

- Réléna m'a téléphoné ce matin, elle semblait effrayée et m'a parlé d'un fantôme qui s'en serait pris à elle et voudrait te tuer. Déclara Quatre avec prudence.

Heero éclata de rire.

- Réléna exagère. Il ne s'en est pas pris à elle.

- Il ?

- Duo. Déclara Heero d'une voix presque tendre qui n'échappa pas à Quatre.

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Heero lui retraça les grandes lignes rapidement.

Quatre écouta attentivement et prit le temps de réfléchir lorsque Heero lui demanda conseil sur ce qu'il convenait de faire pour faire revenir le fantôme.

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste des fantômes Heero, mais peut-être que lui présenter des excuses...

- Des excuses ?

- Oui Heero, des excuses.

Heero soupira.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Quatre sourit.

- Accepterais tu que je vienne ? Seul bien entendu.

Heero eut un rire bref.

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

- Dans combien de temps puis-je venir ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Demain ?

- Si tu veux.

- Alors à demain.

- A demain Quatre... Oh, une derniere chose...

- Laquelle ?

- Pas un mot à Réléna, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Répondit Quatre avec amusement.

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

Heero reposa le combiné et ferma les yeux.

Le plus dur restait à faire.

Présenter des excuses.

Mais à quel propos au juste ?

"Peut être sur le fait de l'avoir traité de menteur..." Se dit il.

Il se tortura l'esprit quelques minutes pour trouver la meilleure formule possible.

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Duo, je suis désolé d'avoir osé te traiter de menteur. Je n'aurais pas du. Ce n'était ni juste ni poli de ma part. Je te prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.

Ayant dit ces mots il attendit, tendant l'oreille.

Mais rien.

Le silence le plus total.

Pas même un murmure qui puisse le faire espérer.

Il attendit toute la journée.

Mais au soir, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace du natté.

Heero se coucha le coeur gros.

Bien sur, le lendemain il y aurait Quatre et il pourrait se réconforter de sa présence familière.

Mais Duo allait tout de même lui manquer.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir et le sommeil fut long à venir.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : je sais, j'ai mis un moment à écrire la suite, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire en ce moment. Navrée pour l'attente._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 9) Comment avancer peu à peu**

Heero fut éveillé par une odeur familière de patisseries fraîches et de café chaud tout juste passé.

Il se leva vivement et s'habilla aussi vite qu'il pouvait afin de gagner la cuisine.

Il se figea sur le seuil.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un en train de préparer gaiement le petit déjeuner, mais cette personne avait les cheveux courts et blonds.

- Quatre... soupira Heero.

Son ami se retourna en souriant.

- Tu dormais encore à mon arrivée et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Je me suis donc occupé en attendant.

Il se lava les mains et s'avança vers Heero pour le saluer.

Mais il n'y parvint pas, une force invisible le repoussa vigoureusement et le traina au dehors sans ménagement.

Heero le suivit du regard, stupéfait.

Il sortit de sa torpeur de surprise lorsque les doigts du natté frappérent sa joue.

Duo lui faisait face, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qui c'est ? demanda t'il séchement. Un gigolo ou ton amant d'avant ?

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hein ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu es un vrai ours, tu n'espére pas me faire croire qu'il est passé comme ça, par hasard !

- Bien sur que non, je lui ai demandé de venir.

Duo grimaça.

- Je vois, tu me vires et tu lui dit de venir. Sympa.

Heero commença à s'ennerver.

- Je ne t'ai pas viré !

- Si, tu m'as viré !

Heero soupira.

- Je ne t'ai pas viré, je t'ai traité de menteur.

- C'est pareil.

- Mais non ! Enfin c'est ridicule ! Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui invente des histoires à dormir debout sur la façon dont tu es mort !

Duo se figea.

- Je n'invente pas des histoires à dormir debout...

- Alors dis moi comment tu es mort !

Il y eu un silence.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

- D'accord, mais viens pas te plaindre que c'est trop dur à entendre... marmonna Duo.

- J'attends.

- J'étais allé tirer de l'argent dans une banque à New York, j'allais atteindre le guichet quand deux gus complétement allumés sont entrés pour un braquage et comme ils étaient sur les nerfs ils ont dérapés avant la fin.

Heero resta impassible tandis que le natté continuait.

- Ils nous ont tous refroidis avant même qu'on puisse comprendre. Je parie qu'il y en a qui sont encore en train de faire la queue et de râler parce qu'on s'occuppe pas d'eux.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- Et comment es tu rentré dans ce cas ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Je me suis retrouvé ici et c'était flippant.

- Flippant ? releva Heero.

- Yep, imagine, tu es en train de faire la queue dans une fichue banque américaine et des cinglés débarquent et l'instant d'après tu es dans ton salon et tu sais ni comment ni pourquoi...

Heero secoua la tête et rejoignit Quatre resté dehors.

- Je suis désolé. lui dit il.

Quatre eut un sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suppose que c'était Duo ?

- Oui. Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, mais j'ai senti sa présence. Il était assez contrarié de ma venue pas vrai ?

- En effet. gromella Heero.

- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Quatre.

Heero s'empourpra, il n'allait tout de même pas expliquer ça à son ami.

Quatre comprit et rougit également.

- Tu lui as expliqué la vérité ?

- J'ai essayé en tout cas.

Quatre soupira.

- Il tient à toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Demande lui. sourit Quatre

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie. Un fantôme mythomane me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'avoue autre chose.

- Mythomane ? s'étonna Quatre.

- Chaque fois que je veux savoir comment il est mort il me raconte des histoires. Tout à l'heure il affirmait être mort dans une banque de New York au cours d'un braquage.

- C'est impossible d'après toi ?

- Pas impossible, mais...

Il lui retraça les autres explications.

Quatre écouta attentivement.

- Surprenant... dit il.

- Agaçant en ce qui me concerne.

Quatre n'insista pas, sentant qu'il s'aventurerait sur un terrain sensible.

- Si tu me faisais visiter ?

Heero accepta volontiers et lui fit parcourir la maison et le parc.

- Elle est vraiment bien... sourit Quatre.

Heero le laissa choisir parmi les quatre autres chambre disponibles. Il n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds, ayant choisi la première venue, mais Quatre les trouva tout aussi bien que la sienne et s'installa dans l'une d'elle sans tarder.

Heero le laissa faire et lorsque Quatre redescendit il le trouva plongé dans son travail.

Sachant par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger il se décida pour une promenade en forêt.

Il marcha un long moment avant de percevoir de la musique.

Quelqu'un jouait de la flute plus loin.

Poussé par la curiosité il se dirigea vers l'endroit.

Un homme châtain roux était assis sur un tronc moussu.

Tout autour de lui se trouvaient divers animaux dits sauvages, certains debouts d'autres couchés.

Tous visiblement sous le charme du morceau.

Quatre écouta lui aussi, tout en regardant le curieux auditoire.

Bursquement la musique cessa.

Quatre tourna les yeux vers le musicien.

Un regard vert émanant d'une unique pupille émeraude le fixait sans émotion visible.

- Bonjour. dit Quatre doucement.

L'homme ne répondit pas, les animaux se dispersèrent rapidement.

Quatre tourna la tête pour suivre la course d'un chevreuil et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau en direction du tronc l'homme avait disparu comme un fantôme.

Quatre le chercha sans le trouver.

Il finit par renoncer.

Il rentra à la maison d'Heero sans se presser.

Heero travaillait toujours.

Quatre sortit son violon et se mit à jouer, il joua bientôt l'air de l'inconnu.

Il persista jusqu'à le maîtriser parfaitement.

Satisfait il passa à ses propres morceaux.

Il répéta chaque morceau jusqu'à le maîtriser aussi.

Puis il regarda autour de lui.

La nuit était tombée et il avait faim.

Il sentit une odeur familière, qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis des années.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger son violon puis descendit vers la cuisine.

Une cuillère en bois s'agitait au dessus d'une casserole sans que nulle main ne la tienne.

Quatre sourit.

- Ca sent très bon. dit il.

La cuillère retomba dans la casserole.

Quatre s'avança.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous méfier de moi Duo, je ne ferai jamais de mal à un ami d'Heero.

Un stylo griffonna sur un bloc de papier.

_Je ne suis pas son ami._

- Je suis certain du contraire. sourit Quatre. Mais je n'insisterai pas. Je ne veux pas me mettre à dos quelqu'un qui sait cuisiner des plats de mon pays. Où avez-vous appris à cuisiner ainsi ?

_J'ai beaucoup voyagé._

Quatre hocha la tête.

- On le dirait bien en effet. J'ai vu vos photos. Vous avez beaucoup de talent. J'espère que vous pratiquez encore.

Duo sourit, le jeune homme blond commençait à lui plaire, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à essayer de refaire des photos, mais c'était une idée.

_Merci. _

- De rien. Si je peux vous aider ?

_La table est mise, si vous pouviez le sortir de son travail..._

- Bien sur.

Quatre sourit et se dirigea vers le bureau où se trouvait Heero.

Décidément ce séjour allait être très interressant.

Il se promit de "discuter" encore avec Duo et qui sait, peut être pourrait il revoir l'inconnu de la forêt.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi_

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : je sais, j'ai encore mis un très long moment à écrire la suite, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire en ce moment et l'ordi tombé en panne (disque dur irrécupérable) n'a pas aidé mon travail._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 10) Comment accueillir un invité forcé**

Heero fut tiré de son travail par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Il décrocha en soupirant, prêt à envoyer l'importun au diable et plus loin encore si possible.

La voix de Réléna parvint à ses oreilles.

Il réprima un second soupir.

- Oui Réléna ?

La jeune femme se lança dans un long discours sur ses devoirs, les nouveautés, le danger d'habiter une maison hantée, exorcisée ou non, qu'il écouta d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce que les mots Chang Wufei et problèmes lui parviennent.

- Tu peux répéter la dernière phrase ?

Il y eu un silence puis Réléna répéta à regret.

- Chang Wufei a des problèmes avec les héritiers d'un royaume sur lequel il a basé son dernier livre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi les ennuis de Chang Wufei me concernent ?

- Et bien, vu que tu habites dans un lieu reculé, j'ai pensé qu'il y serait en sécurité le temps que les choses se tassent…

- Réléna…

- Oui ?

- Sois gentille, oublie moi.

- Mais…

- Réléna, tu sais parfaitement que lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus et que chaque fois que tu as voulu nous faire travailler ensembles, cela a été un fiasco.

- Je sais mais…

- Que monsieur Chang Wufei, l'écrivain de la vérité, selon ses dires, ne peut pas tolérer un déformeur de réalité tel que moi.

- Oui, mais…

- Que ce soit bien clair Réléna, le défenseur de la vérité n'a qu'à se protéger lui-même des ennemis qu'il a pu se faire.

- Mais…

- Quoi ?

La voix d'Heero aurait suffit à congeler un volcan.

Réléna resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Mesurant le pour et le contre. Après tout, être l'agent littéraire de deux pointures demandait parfois du courage et une certaine dose d'héroÏsme.

- Il est déjà en route. Dit elle finalement.

- Quoi !

Réléna raccrocha sans attendre la suite.

Heero regarda le combiné de téléphone avec courroux puis le reposa avec force.

- K'so !

Duo et Quatre accoururent.

- Que se passe t'il ? demandèrent ils avec un bel ensemble.

- Il se passe qu'on va être envahis par un fléau pire que la peste !

- Hein ? s'étonna Duo.

Quatre se mordit les lèvres.

Heero le regarda d'un œil méfiant. Se pouvait il que…

Il fit face à son ami.

- Quatre…

- Oui ? répondit le blond avec un sourire angélique.

- Est-ce que par hasard tu savais quelque chose ?

Quatre hocha la tête en silence.

Affirmatif et paisible.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je n'y ai plus pensé…

- Quatre…

- Je suis désolé Heero. Mais cette fois, c'est sérieux.

- Maudit Chang Wufei. Grogna Heero en retournant travailler.

Quatre soupira.

Un bloc de papier s'agita sous son nez.

- Pardon Duo. S'excusa t'il en le prenant.

_Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

- Pas vraiment… visiblement Wufei a écrit un livre sur un petit pays gouverné par un roi âgé qui lui a permis de révéler certains secrets peu reluisants du royaume, et à la mort du roi les héritiers ont voulu que le livre soit interdit ou modifié, ce que Wufei refuse de faire. Devant son obstination ils cherchent à l'éliminer.

_Je vois._

Quatre sourit.

- Cela ne sera sans doute pas très long, juste le temps que les hommes de mains des héritiers soient appréhendés.

_Tu as l'air de trouver cela normal_. Rédigea Duo.

- J'ai déjà été dans une situation semblable. Avoua Quatre.

_Ah ?_

- Oui… mais si cela ne t'ennuie pas, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_OK._

Duo n'insista pas et s'éloigna en sifflotant, son carnet à la main. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché de la nouvelle. Cela allait mettre de l'ambiance dans la maison.

Quatre regarda le dit carnet s'éloigner et retourna à sa musique.

Quelques heures plus tard un taxi s'arrêtait à l'entrée du chemin.

Chang Wufei régla la course et prit ses bagages d'un air maussade.

Il détestait la campagne et plus encore l'idée de se cacher.

Alors, se cacher chez Heero Yuy…

Il grinça des dents, espérant que ce déshonneur ne serait connu de personne et ne durerait pas.

Puis il se mit à progresser le long de l'allée.

Il avait préféré se faire déposer à distance de la maison de son hôte forcé pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, même si visiblement cette précaution était dérisoire au vu du manque total de voisinage.

Il regardait autour de lui avec méfiance, citadin dans l'âme il ne comprenait pas le goût de certains pour la vie à la campagne.

Il fallait être un sauvage comme Yuy pour apprécier un tel endroit.

Il marqua une pause en découvrant la maison.

Son charme lui échappa totalement.

Pour lui ce n'était qu'une vieille maison d'un style dépassé dans un jardin mal entretenu.

Il posa ses affaires et ferma les yeux, espérant que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait le décor aurait miraculeusement changé.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il poussa le portail en soupirant

De la maison s'élevait de la musique, il reconnu le talent de Quatre Raberba Winner et retrouva le sourire.

Au moins ne serait il pas seul à traverser cette épreuve.

Laissant ses affaires devant l'entrée il fit le tour de la maison pour rejoindre le musicien.

Le jeune homme blond travaillait sur une terrasse, les yeux fermés par la concentration.

Wufei le regarda jouer puis, à travers la musique, perçu le bruit familier d'un appareil photo en train d'être utilisé.

Il tourna la tête pour localiser l'intrus.

Se figea.

Il y avait bien un appareil photo en action.

Mais il n'y avait que lui.

Flottant dans les airs à plus d'un mètre du sol.

Médusé il vit l'objectif se tourner vers lui et le déclencheur s'actionner.

Duo avait vu le chinois arriver sur la terrasse et n'avait pu résister à l'envie de saisir cette expression de stupeur totale.

Il prit quelques photos supplémentaires tandis que Wufei tentait de reprendre son calme légendaire.

Quatre rouvrit les yeux, vit Wufei et cessa de jouer.

Il le salua paisiblement.

Wufei le regarda, luttant pour ne pas perdre son calme à nouveau.

Désigna l'appareil photo.

Incapable de prononcer un mot à sa grande honte.

Quatre sourit.

- Ce n'est que Duo, il était photographe, il reprend ses marques. Dit il.

Wufei sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser.

- Duo ? Photographe ? Parvint il à articuler.

Heero qui les observait du premier étage par une fenêtre ouverte se pencha en souriant. Il n'était pas fâché de la visible déconfiture du chinois.

- Duo Maxwell, le fantôme du propriétaire de la maison. Expliqua t'il.

Cette fois Wufei en fut persuadé.

Il était vraiment arrivé en enfer.

* * *

_Voila, tous les G Boys sont désormais dans la course._

_Wufei survivra t'il à son séjour dans la maison ?_

_Quatre reverra t'il son mystérieux joueur de flûte ?_

_Heero parviendra t'il à savoir comment Duo est mort ?_

_L'auteur réussira t'elle à terminer l'histoire ?_

_La réponse une autre fois._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi_

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : je sais, j'ai encore mis un long moment à écrire la suite, mais j'ai toujours beaucoup à faire en ce moment._

_Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je n'ai pas pu leur répondre et j'en suis navrée.  
Merci du fond du cœur pour ces petits mots._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 11) Comment survivre malgré tout**

Chang Wufei se réfugia en hâte dans la chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui.  
Les trois autres le regardèrent fuir le sourire aux lèvres.

Duo se tourna vers Heero.

- Ben mon vieux… il est drôle votre copain.

- Ce n'est pas mon copain. Déclara sèchement Heero en disparaissant dans son bureau.

La fenêtre se referma en claquant.

Quatre soupira.

Une fois à l'abri de sa chambre Chang Wufei se reprit, un peu honteux de cette fuite peu honorable.  
Il eut la tentation d'appeler Réléna pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa retraite sure.  
Comment osait-elle le précipiter dans un endroit pareil ?  
Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces maudits héritiers...

Duo posa l'appareil photo pour reprendre son bloc.

_Ils ne s'entendent vraiment pas ?_

Quatre secoua la tête en soupirant encore.

- Non, ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Wufei ne traite que de sujets réels, pour la plupart historiques et Heero lui invente tout.

_Je vois… du vinaigre et de l'huile__…_

- On peut voir cela ainsi. Sourit Quatre.

_Ca risque d'être drôle alors …_

- Que comptes tu faire ? demanda Quatre

_Une sacrée vinaigrette ?_

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

A l'ombre des arbres deux paires d'yeux ne les quittaient pas du regard.  
Une main se posa sur une tête au pelage rude.

- On dirait que tout va bien. Partons Obéron.

Un grognement bref répondit.

Les deux s'éloignèrent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus.

Duo se dirigea vers la cuisine, autant se mettre à préparer le repas tout de suite.

Un peu de cuisine chinoise leur changerait peut être les idées.

Dans sa chambre Chang Wufei cessa de tourner en rond.  
Il y allait de son honneur qu'il rétablisse la situation.  
Pour sur ce satané auteur de fictions ridicules avait du semer des appareils dans tous les coins pour se rendre intéressant et le coup de l'appareil photo n'était qu'un vulgaire trucage.

Fort de cette certitude il se rendit dans le bureau de son détestable « confrère ».

Heero se tourna vers lui, légèrement goguenard, Wufei l'aurait juré. Même si son visage n'en montrait rien.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Heero d'un ton neutre.

- Me dire la vérité.

- La vérité ? A quel propos ?

- Ce sois disant fantôme, ce n'est qu'un trucage n'est-ce pas ?

Heero se leva de son bureau et lui fit signe de le suivre.  
Le mena au placard où il avait rangé le matériel de détection qu'il avait acheté des jours auparavant.

L'ouvrit.

Wufei regarda les objets sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le moyen de vérifier si des appareils sont dissimulés quelque part. Ca t'occupera un moment.

Wufei le foudroya du regard sans que cela ne lui fasse rien.  
Il laissa le chinois devant le placard ouvert.

Wufei resta un moment perplexe.  
Devait-il prendre le risque de se rendre ridicule en utilisant ces gadgets ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le bloc de papier s'approcher de lui.  
Duo patienta quelques secondes, agitant l'objet puis se résigna à le lui mettre sous le nez.  
Le sursaut du chinois le fit sourire.

Contrarié de s'être laissé surprendre Wufei s'empara du bloc avec humeur.

_Quels sont vos plats préférés ?_ disait une écriture volontaire.

- Quatre ! appela t'il.

Le blond musicien le rejoignit rapidement.

- Oui ?

Wufei lui montra le bloc.

Quatre lut les mots et lui sourit.

- Il veut juste savoir ce que tu aimes manger.

- Il ?

- Duo.

Wufei prit le temps de respirer profondément.  
Au moins les choses étaient claires.  
Quatre marchait dans la combine de Yuy.  
Cela le décevait, mais il ferait avec.  
Et il se faisait fort de ramener le musicien sur la voie de la raison.

Il inscrivit quelques plats sur le bloc, prenant bien soin d'écrire en idéogrammes.

Duo sourit de toutes ses dents.  
Si le chinois espérait le décourager de la sorte il en serait pour ses frais.

Il lisait aussi bien le chinois que le japonais, le grec et le cyrillique.

Il reprit le bloc et se dirigea vers le bureau.

Heero le regarda entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Duo lui adressa un sourire.

- Je peux commander des ingrédients pour cuisiner chinois ?

Heero fit la moue.

- Tu veux cuisiner pour lui ?

- Si ça peut le dérider…

- Ca j'en doute fort.

- Je peux au moins essayer.

La moue d'Heero s'agrandit.  
Duo n'avait jamais cuisiné japonais pour lui.

La morsure de la jalousie se fit ressentir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Duo le regarda avec perplexité.

- Comment cela pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux cuisiner pour lui alors que tu ne le fais pas pour moi ?

Les yeux de Duo s'élargirent de stupeur.

- Hein ?

Heero se sentit rougir.

- Oublie ça.

- Mais… j'ai cuisiné pour toi…

- Pas japonais.

- Mais enfin, je ne pouvais pas ! Il faut des produits spéciaux et très frais pour bien cuisiner japonais, je peux pas commander sur le net !

Heero dut bien admettre que le natté n'avait pas tort.

- D'accord, si tu me dis comment tu es mort

Duo soupira.

- Encore…

Ca devenait pesant cette obsession de savoir comment il avait bien pu mourir.

Heero croisa les bras.

- Oui. Soit tu me dis comment tu es mort…

Duo l'interrompit.

- OK, j'ai compris. Je me suis noyé.

Heero haussa les sourcils.

- Noyé ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'un noyé.

- Parce qu'en plus il faudrait que j'en ai l'air ?

- Logiquement.

Duo fit la grimace.

- Merci bien… tu parles d'un plaisir de se promener avec un corps tout boursouflé et un visage atroce…

- Donc tu n'es pas mort noyé.

- Mais si ! Seulement j'ai pas séjourné assez longtemps pour me transformer en cauchemar.

- Admettons. Comment cela c'est il passé dans ce cas ?

Duo se gratta la tête.

- J'étais en Floride et y'avait ce gosse que ses parents ne surveillaient pas. Le pauvre gamin était en train de se noyer. J'y suis allé. J'ai réussi à le sortir de l'eau et à le mettre à l'abri sur un bateau mais j'ai commis l'erreur de croire que je pourrais regagner la plage à la nage. Manque de pot je me suis fait assommer par un rameur un peu trop speed et j'ai coulé.

Heero le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Noyé parce que tu aurais reçu une rame sur la tête ? Tu plaisante ?

Duo ne répondit pas.

Il se retira sans dire un mot de plus.

Heero fronça les sourcils.  
Décidément il y avait là un mystère qu'il faudrait vraiment éclaircir.

Wufei utilisa tous les appareils trois fois, dans toutes les pièces de la maison et même au dehors.

Quatre l'observa avec résignation, Heero d'un air ironique et Duo d'un air absent.

L'insistance d'Heero à percer le secret de sa mort commençait à lui peser.

La troisième fois achevée Wufei rangea les appareils là où il les avait pris.  
A la limite de l'angoisse.  
Il n'avait rien trouvé.  
Rien qui puisse expliquer de façon rationnelle ce qu'il avait vu.

La seule explication qu'il puisse avancer, en dehors de celle prétendant que Yuy était très doué pour les manipulations était justement qu'il n'y avait pas de manipulation et bel et bien un fantôme dans la maison.

Un fantôme qui prenait des photos et faisait la cuisine…

Encore, que pour le dernier point, cela restait encore à prouver, malgré les dires de Yuy et de Quatre il n'avait rien vu qui corrobore cette version.

D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait s'occuper du repas justement et il commençait à avoir très faim.

Il s'aventura avec prudence dans la cuisine.  
Elle semblait vide, mais l'était elle vraiment ?

Une sueur froide des plus désagréables sembla couler le long du dos de Wufei.  
Comment survivre malgré tout dans de telles conditions ?

* * *

_Honte à moi, ce chapitre ne ressemble à rien.  
J'essaierai de me rattrapper sur les suivants._

_Enfin, si vous n'avez pas trop détesté, une tite review ?_

_Merci._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : je sais, j'ai encore mis un long moment à écrire la suite, mais j'ai toujours beaucoup à faire en ce moment._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12) Comment des courses peuvent coûter cher

Wufei hésitait encore à la porte de la cuisine lorsque Heero descendant l'escalier l'interpella de loin.

- On sort faire des courses et tu viens avec nous.

Wufei se tourna vers lui.

- On ?

- Duo et moi. Il veut cuisiner chinois, tu as déjà oublié ?

Wufei dédaigna de répondre.

Quatre les rejoignit.

Heero se tourna vers lui.

- Tu veux venir aussi ?

Quatre lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Non, je te remercie, je vais rester ici et travailler mes derniers morceaux.

Heero hocha la tête.

- Très bien.

Comme Wufei semblait peu disposé à avancer Heero le saisit par le bras et l'entraina vers le garage.

Le chinois ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'antique véhicule qui s'y trouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Heero lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de voiture ?

- Parce que c'est une voiture ? Tu es certain ? répliqua vertement Wufei.

Duo haussa les sourcils.

- Hey ! On ne dit pas de mal de ma Buick Century.

- C'est une Buick Century. Transmit Heero.

- Je me soucie pas de la marque Yuy, cet engin a au moins cent ans. Il ne roulera jamais !

- Bien sur que si, je l'ai faite vérifier, tout est en ordre.

- Même les pneus ?

- Même les pneus.

- Et l'essence ?

- Pareil.

- Je demande à voir.

- C'est tout vu.

- Tu es garagiste ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu penses l'être ?

Wufei lui lança un regard noir et se mit à tourner autour de l'invraisemblable véhicule d'un beige rose orné de chromes étincelants et d'une longueur affligeante.

Heero avait dit vrai, les pneus étaient impeccables. La carrosserie briquée avec soin.

Wufei se pencha pour vérifier le sol et se redressa, se tourna vers Heero.

- Tu as passé combien d'heures à la briquer Yuy ?

- Aucune, Duo s'en occupe lui-même.

Wufei se tendit un peu mais garda le silence, si Yuy tenait à persister dans sa plaisanterie douteuse, il n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu.

Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à accepter totalement l'idée d'un fantôme.

Il parvint à ne pas broncher lorsque la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit à l'avant.

Duo s'installa confortablement sur le siège.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de la faire rouler.

Il a hâte de la sentir vivre à nouveau.

Wufei est tiré de ses pensées par Heero qui s'est lui aussi installé.

- Tu comptes monter ?

Le chinois s'empresse de faire le tour, prêt à s'engouffrer par la portière restée ouverte mais Heero l'arrête.

- Monte derrière !

- Hein ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'asseoir sur ses genoux !

- Les genoux de qui Yuy ?

- De Duo espèce de chinois obstiné.

Wufei ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Je me garderai bien de profaner les genoux de ton fantôme Yuy. Ricana t'il.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Duo lui décida de faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu.

Finalement Wufei se casa sur le siège arrière et Heero pu faire démarrer le moteur.

La Buick démarra sans problème, le moteur tournait à la perfection.

Duo sourit plus largement encore.

C'est qu'il en avait passé des heures sur cette voiture.

La faisant améliorer autant que cela était possible.

Il se tourna vers la vitre, observant l'extérieur.

Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui.

Arrivé en ville Heero se gara sur le premier parking venu, pour la plus grande joie d'un groupe d'enfants qui se mit à tourner autour.

Duo sortit rapidement et regarda autour de lui.

- Wouah ! Ce que ça a pu changer !

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Baka, en cent ans, heureusement que les choses ont changé.

- Baka toi-même. Bon, on y va ?

- Hai.

Wufei se tenait aussi loin que possible d'eux, peu désireux d'être vu en compagnie d'un homme parlant tout seul. Duo l'observa en riant.

- On lui fait honte ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Aucune importance.

Ils se mirent à progresser par les petites rues du centre ville.  
Duo en tête, Heero juste derrière et Wufei bien plus loin.

La joie du natté était si flagrante qu'Heero cessa rapidement de penser à la présence encombrante du chinois qui s'évertuait à se tenir à distance sans pour autant le perdre de vue.

Duo s'émerveillait de tout.

Il inspectait chaque vitrine avec un soin extrême.

Wufei lui regardait de loin Heero Yuy s'arrêtant devant chaque devanture et la fixant d'un air distrait le plus souvent.

Peu à peu sa surprise première se changea en perplexité puis en agacement.

Il finit par céder à son irritation grandissante et rejoignit Heero.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ?

Heero et Duo se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués.

Le visage de Wufei trahissait son exaspération.

Heero se permit un sourire.

- Navré, Duo n'est pas venu ici depuis cent ans, il a plein de choses à découvrir ou redécouvrir.

- Assez avec cette histoire de fantôme ! C'est ridicule ! Tu te donnes en spectacle Yuy ! explosa Wufei

- Non, pas en ce moment.

- Hein ! Tu te moques de moi !

- Non. C'est toi qui te donnes en spectacle si tu veux savoir.

Wufei en manqua s'étrangler de fureur.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'Heero lui fasse discrètement signe de se retourner.

Wufei jeta un regard alentours et avala sa salive et sa rancœur.

Il reprit son calme.

Les quelques personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour les regarder après son coup d'éclat reprirent leur progression.

Heero lui jeta un regard narquois.

Il décida de l'ignorer.

Mais il avait hâte que cette sortie prenne fin.

Leur première halte fut pour un magasin exotique.

Heero prit un caddie.

Ce serait plus discret qu'un panier.

Il se contenta de suivre le natté à travers les rayons.

Wufei les abandonna au bout de trois minutes, lassé par le semblant de monologue d'Heero.

Les deux autres n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Duo parcourut chaque rayon, cherchant les produits qu'il aimait, mais les marques qu'il voyait lui étaient inconnues pour la plupart. Il finit par se contenter de prendre ceux qui semblaient proches de ceux qu'il connaissait.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai tout…

Heero hocha la tête.  
- Allons-y alors.  
En se dirigeant vers les caisses Duo aperçut le rayon des confiseries et se tourna vers lui avec curiosité.

- Allons y. sourit Heero en poussant le caddie dans le rayon.

Duo se mit à étudier les friandises les yeux brillants.

- Wouah ! des biscuits coréens !

Il se tourna vers Heero

- Je peux ?

- Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?

- Te regarder les manger.

- Duo…

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont des biscuits au chocolat.

- Oui !

- Je n'aime pas les biscuits au chocolat.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

- Hein ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Mais tout le monde aime le chocolat !

- Non. Pas moi.

- S'il te plait…

- Non.

- Juste un paquet, pour gouter.

- Non.

- Je te cuisinerai tout ce que tu voudras…

- Duo. Je… ne… mange… pas… de… chocolat…

- Juste une bouchée alors.

- Tu as vu le prix ?

- Hmmm…

Duo baissa les yeux, l'air malheureux.  
Heero soupira

- Duo, ça t'avancerait à quoi que je mange cette cochonnerie ?

- J'en ai pas mangé depuis une éternité. J'aimerai tellement…

Heero soupira encore et prit le paquet de biscuits.

- Je n'en mangerai qu'un

- Merci.

Duo lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Il me faut quelques produits frais.

- Je croyais que tu avais tout ce qu'il fallait.

- Pour l'épicerie et les fruits et légumes exotiques, pas pour les viandes, poissons et légumes classiques.

- Et tu crois qu'on va les trouver où ? Dans une grande surface ?

- Bien sur que non, on est jeudi.

- Et alors ?

- C'est le jour du marché.

Heero se figea

- Non !

- Ben si.

- Duo, comment veux tu faire le marché, ici ça passe encore, personne ne fait attention, mais au marché…

- Pas de problème, j'ai fait une liste, tu n'as qu'à la lire et je te conseillerais.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel sur un long soupir sous les yeux perplexes voire inquiets de la caissière.

Wufei les attendait dehors et tempêta lorsqu'Heero lui exposa ce qui les attendait.

- Non ! Mais tu es fou ?

- Je te signale que c'est pour TE cuisiner des plats chinois.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Yuy.

- Je ne t'ai rien proposé Chang, mais Duo y tient.

- Duo ! Toujours Duo ! Tu ne veux pas un peu arrêter avec ton fantôme ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

Un rugissement de fureur balaya la question.

Duo qui avait suivi l'échange avec autant d'intérêt qu'une bonne demie douzaine de passants avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Finalement ils atteignirent le marché.

Wufei maugréa tout du long, critiquant chaque choix à plaisir.

Les deux autres ne lui prêtèrent pas attention plus que nécessaire, au contraire des marchands et de leurs clients.

Lorsque le dernier achat fut fait ils reprirent le chemin de la voiture.

Heero reprit le volant, Duo la place du mort et Wufei se casa à l'arrière et s'étendit sur la banquette, maugréant toujours.

- Il n'arrête jamais ? demanda Duo au bout de quelques minutes de trajet

- J'en ai peur.

- …

Duo fit la moue, se retourna pour regarder le chinois puis fronça les sourcils, une voiture noire semblait les suivre.

Et elle se rapprochait de plus en plus.

- Heero…

- Quoi ?

- On est suivi.

- Cette route est à tout le monde Duo.

- Sans blague ? Non, sérieux, ces types nous suivent je te dis.

Heero soupira et regarda, effectivement une voiture noire leur collait au train.

- Je vais ralentir pour les laisser passer.

- Laisser passer qui Yuy ? demanda Wufei sans se redresser.

- Des types pressés visiblement.

Mais à peine la Buick eut elle commencé à ralentir que la voiture noire fit un bond en avant et vint heurter le pare-choc avec force. La Buick tangua mais Heero la maintint sur la route et accéléra par réflexe.

- K'so !

Wufei que le choc avait expédié sur le plancher se redressa.

- C'est quoi ce bazar ?

- Ce serait pas plus à toi de nous expliquer ?

- Hein ?

- C'est pas toi qu'on veut faire disparaître ? accusa Heero

- Je croyais que ton trou perdu était un lieu où je serai en sécurité. Riposta Wufei

- Attention ! prévint Duo qui surveillait l'autre véhicule.

Le second choc fut plus fort encore.

Duo se tourna vers Heero.

- A mon signal tourne à droite.

- Hai.

Duo surveilla la route, priant pour que le chemin dont il avait le souvenir existe toujours.

- Maintenant ! hurla t'il en le voyant

Heero négocia un virage serré qui renvoya Wufei sur le plancher.

La Buick fit quelques mètres dans les bois puis s'immobilisa.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Heero

- On fiche le camps. Gromella Wufei.

- Sans blague ? répliqua Heero sarcastique. Tu ne veux pas plus tôt aller leur parler ?

- Très drôle Yuy.

- Je prends le volant. Dit Duo. Je connais mieux le coin que toi.

Heero se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es sur ?

- Non, mais vu la situation, c'est la meilleure solution.

Heero approuva et quitta le véhicule, le contourna et remonta du côté passager sous les yeux ébahis de Wufei.

- Tu fais quoi Yuy ? Tu espère qu'elle va nous sauver toute seule ?

- Ferme la et reste couché par terre. Répliqua Heero en s'installant du mieux possible.

Duo lança le moteur juste au moment où la voiture noire entrait à son tour dans le chemin.

- On va être secoués. Tenez vous bien.

- C'est bon. Répondit Heero.

Wufei releva la tête juste au moment où la Buick se mettait à foncer à travers bois.

Il blémit en constatant que personne ne tenait le volant.

- Aaaah !

- La ferme Chang ! intima Heero en voyant Duo sursauter.

- Mais… mais… mais…

- …

Duo négocia un autre virage serré et Wufei préféra se réfugier dans un silence prudent.

Il n'y eu plus que le rugissement du moteur pour troubler la tranquillité des bois.

La voiture noire rata le virage, s'enfonça dans un fossé.

Trop pris par leur désir de fuite les occupants de la Buick ne le réalisèrent pas immédiatement.

Les occupants de la voiture noire n'eurent pas le temps de descendre de leur véhicule.

Un choc sourd sur le capot attira leur attention vers l'avant.

Un loup au pelage hérissé se tenait sur le capot, la gueule ouverte sur des crocs acérés.

Il n'y avait personne pour entendre les cris qui suivirent.

Puis le silence retomba.

Deux formes silencieuses s'éloignèrent du véhicule.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : Désolée pour le faux départ, j'avais raté le fait que des italiques avaient sauté. Ca va swinguer dans cet épisode, enfin, façon de parler. Hé hé._

_magma-novae : tu vois, elle n'est pas abandonnée du tout, j'ai même l'intention de la finir bientôt. Snif..._

_mickey : tu n'es pas solitaire dans ce cas, visiblement Heero partage cet avis. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, surtout ne te gène pas._

_JTFLAM () : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après avoir lu ta review. Et j'ai fini par me décider. J'espère que ça te conviendra comme cela._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13) Comment un appel sans suite peut en avoir quand même

La Buick se gara devant la villa dans un grand bruit de freins qu'on malmène. Alerté par cela Quatre posa son violon et vint voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il eu pour première surprise la vision d'un véhicule sans chauffeur.

Avec Heero sur le siège passager et Wufei à l'arrière en train de se disputer avec acrimonie.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait il se contenta de les regarder et de les écouter en silence.

Se sentant tout de même légèrement idiot à agir de la sorte.

Les deux asiatiques en profitaient visiblement pour régler leur antagonisme latent.

- Ah bravo Chang ! Merci de venir semer le chaos dans MA retraite.

- Si tu crois que c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de venir dans ce trou !

- Il fallait dire non.

- J'ai pas eu le choix figure toi.

- Tout ça parce que Monsieur Chang tient à la vérité. Beau résultat vraiment.

- Il en va de mon honneur Yuy, tu te souviens du sens de ce mot ?

- Ton honneur, tu fais bien d'en parler tiens ! Il ne te dit rien quand tu mets la vie d'autrui en danger en son nom ?

Il y eu un silence.

Quatre cherchait quelque chose à dire pour apaiser la tension ambiante. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait dépassé par la situation.

Pas évident de dénouer un conflit quand on ignorait ce qui avait déclenché la crise comme en ce moment.

C'était pour le moins frustrant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que les deux belligérants poursuivaient leur joute verbale la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit.

Ce qui avait au moins le mérite d'éclairer Quatre sur l'identité du conducteur, ce dont il se doutait déjà à vrai dire.

Duo fit le tour de la Buick pour voir si elle avait souffert et poussa quelques soupirs en voyant des rayures sur la peinture.

« Ma pauvre voiture… »

Il regarda ensuite les deux autres qui continuaient à s'invectiver avec ardeur et secoua la tête.

Prit son carnet et s'approcha de Quatre.

Ce dernier prit connaissance des quelques mots écrits à la hâte.

_On les laisse terminer et on rentre les courses ?_

Quatre sourit et approuva en silence.

C'était effectivement ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire.

Duo ouvrit le coffre avec appréhension.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Les provisions étaient en vrac dans tous les sens.

Il reprit le bloc un bref instant.

_Heureusement que je n'avais pas besoin d'œufs._

Quatre sourit et entreprit de l'aider à rassembler les légumes et fruits répandus.

- Ca ira quand même ?

_Je ferai avec._

Les courses rangées ils revinrent observer les deux autres qui se disputaient toujours.

Duo soupira.

Il était sur le point d'intervenir quand son regard fut attiré par deux silhouettes qui entraient dans la cour.

Il sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

Pas parce qu'il y avait un loup.

Non.

C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avait envie de fuir.

De les fuir.

Sans savoir pourquoi.

Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils étaient dangereux.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Le bloc de papier se mit à trembler entre ses doigts.

Alertant Quatre.

- Duo ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse il renouvela son appel plus fort.

- Duo ?

L'homme se tourna vers Duo.

Le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Duo sentit comme un vertige.

Il vacilla.

Le bloc de papier lui échappa et tomba par terre.

Cette fois Quatre prit peur.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu il avait commencé à apprécier le fantôme.

Et il était clair que celui-ci avait un problème.

- Duo !

Dans la Buick l'altercation prit fin.

Heero descendit en vitesse lorsqu'il vit que le natté tremblait.

- Duo !

- Je me sens bizarre Heero…

L'homme aux yeux verts se rapprocha sans hâte, son loup sur les talons.

- Il est temps de vous préparer à partir monsieur Maxwell.

Heero fit face à cette nouvelle menace.

Furieux qu'on ose parler de la sorte à son fantôme.

- Qui êtes vous ? Laissez le tranquille !

Le grand jeune homme ne broncha pas.

Le loup se mit à gronder mais il le fit taire en posant la main sur sa tête.

- Je me présente, Trowa Barton. Je suis l'exorciste que vous avez contacté.

Heero réalisa alors combien il avait eu tort de passer ces coups de fil dans un moment de colère.

Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il fallait faire face.

Protéger le natté de cette menace.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous veniez.

- En effet. Mais je suis venu tout de même parce qu'il est de mon devoir d'aider les âmes errantes à trouver le repos.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette attention, mais Duo n'est pas une âme en peine, donc désolé pour le dérangement et au revoir.

- Monsieur Yuy, je comprends que vous ayez pu vous attacher à lui, mais sa place n'est pas ici.

- C'est sa maison. Il est chez lui.

Trowa soupira.

Visiblement l'homme n'allait pas lui faciliter le travail.

Comme si cela n'était pas déjà suffisamment pénible.

- Non Monsieur Yuy, légalement c'est votre maison. Il est chez vous.

L'esprit d'Heero travaillait à toute vitesse.

L'exorciste était bien renseigné.

Il savait leurs noms.

Il avait réussi à trouver la maison.

Très rapidement considérant qu'il était dans le coin depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Mais il n'avait pas agi immédiatement.

Pourquoi ?

- Je vous ai déjà vu. Lança t'il en espérant déstabiliser l'adversaire.

- Moi aussi. Déclara Quatre.

- Je suis effectivement ici depuis quelques jours. Admit Trowa.

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que dans trois jours ce sera le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps monsieur Yuy. A 21 heures et 6 minutes exactement.

- Et alors ? Quelle importance ?

- Ce jour là est celui où Monsieur Maxwell devra cesser de hanter cette maison. Le jour où la nuit sera égale au jour. Des forces puissantes entreront en action et il pourra partir.

- Seulement ce jour là ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à faire ici aujourd'hui. Hors de chez moi !

- Heero. Protesta Quatre par habitude.

- Non Quatre, je me moque d'être poli ou non, je veux que ce type sorte de chez moi !

Trowa ne broncha pas d'avantage.

Son visage n'exprimait rien.

Il fit demi tour et commença à s'éloigner.

- N'oubliez pas, il vous reste trois jours. Ne les gaspillez pas.

Quatre paires d'yeux le regardèrent partir avec son loup.

Wufei descendit de la voiture.

- C'était donc vrai.

Heero se tourna vers lui avec sur le visage l'expression d'un homme prêt à casser la figure à quelqu'un, peu importe qui.

Wufei leva les mains.

- Du calme Yuy, je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Heero le fixa en silence un moment puis se jeta dans la Buick et démarra en trombe.

L'antique véhicule fit un demi tour acrobatique, frôla dangereusement le portail, parcourut l'allée en un éclair et disparut à leur vue.

* * *

_Voila, fini pour ce chapitre._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_Moi en tout cas je suis contente d'avoir fait avancer les choses._

_Un petit commentaire ?_

_Allez, soyez pas timides, dites ce que vous en pensez, même si vous trouvez ça nul._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : Une révélation attendue dans ce chapitre !_

_Zashikiwarashi : Toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre qui risque de te frustrer aussi. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même ce qu'il va se passer. Merci pour ta review. Bises._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14) Comment en apprendre plus sans l'avoir voulu

La Buick se gara sur un parking du centre ville de la petite ville.

Heero coupa le moteur et renversa la tête en arrière.

Les yeux clos il tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Que lui arrivait il ?

Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un fantôme encombrant.

Il aurait du se réjouir d'apprendre qu'il allait bientôt en être débarrassé.

Mais comment croire cela ?

« Je ne vais pas me mentir à moi-même. »

Et ça faisait mal… terriblement.

A pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas ! »

Il y avait forcément un moyen.

Et il avait trois jours pour le trouver.

Il fallait que cela soit suffisant.

Il le fallait absolument !

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'apprêtait à relancer le moteur lorsqu'une main frappa à la vitre.

Tournant la tête il découvrit une jeune fille qui n'avait pas vingt ans plantée à côté du véhicule.

Il craignit un instant que ce ne soit qu'un piège des hommes lancés à la poursuite de Wufei mais aucune menace n'émanait de la fille et il n'y avait personne d'autre en vue.

Il prit le temps de l'étudier avant de prendre une décision.

Elle avait les cheveux courts et noirs. Des yeux d'un bleu limpide.

Il baissa finalement la vitre.

Sans la quitter des yeux.

- Salut, excusez moi, c'est bien la voiture de Duo Maxwell ? demanda t'elle.

La question le prit au dépourvu.

Comment cette gamine pouvait elle savoir ?

- Oui, mais comment…

La jeune fille l'interrompit, visiblement excitée.

- Génial ! Je suis trop contente ! Je peux monter ?

Cette fois elle allait trop loin.

Heero la foudroya du regard mais elle ne se démonta pas.

- S'il vous plait…

- Mais enfin, je ne vous connais pas !

- Et alors, je vous connais pas non plus.

- Justement. Vous ne trouvez pas que vous abusez ?

- Non.

Heero en resta pantois.

Cette fille avait un de ces culots.

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

- Parce que c'est la voiture de Duo Maxwell et qu'il aurait dit oui.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez savoir ce qu'il aurait dit. Il est mort bien avant votre naissance.

- Je le connais bien, grand-mère m'a tellement parlé de lui.

Heero enregistra l'information avec avidité.

Enfin quelqu'un qui avait connu le natté de son vivant.

Une personne qui saurait peut être la vérité sur sa mort.

- Pouvez vous me mener là où est votre grand-mère ?

- Bien sur. Sourit la jeune fille en contournant le véhicule et en s'y installant.

Heero suivit ses indications et se retrouva sur le parking du cimetière.

Il pensa à tort que la vieille dame était venue sur une tombe.

Mais si final il se retrouva bien face à une tombe ce fut celle de la dame en question.

Il la fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers la fille.

Réprimant sa colère.

Elle s'était bien payé sa tête.

Mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il l'entraîna hors du cimetière.

Pas question de lui clouer le bec au milieu des tombes.

- Vous êtes fière de vous ? lui demanda t'il d'un ton froid dès qu'ils furent dans la voiture.

La gamine le regarda d'un air innocent et surpris.

- Hein ?

- Je vous demande à voir votre grand-mère et vous me menez ici.

- Ben, elle est ici.

- Et elle est morte.

- Ben oui. Depuis deux ans.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire.

- Vous m'avez pas demandé si elle était vivante.

- Je voulais lui parler.

- De quoi ?

- De Duo Maxwell.

La gamine le regarda avec perplexité.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais envie qu'elle me parle de lui.

- Ben c'est pas possible…

Heero serra les dents.

Ca il l'avait bien compris.

- Mais il y a son journal. Elle y écrivait tout ce qu'elle vivait et savait. Il doit y avoir des mentions de Duo Maxwell.

Heero crispa les doigts sur le volant.

- Je pourrais le voir ?

- Le journal de grand-mère ?

- Oui.

- Non.

- …

Cette gamine allait le rendre fou.

Il la regarda.

Elle le fixait avec calme.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t'il sèchement.

- Parce que c'est le journal de ma grand-mère.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de le lire.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent, mais j'en ai pas. On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Répliqua l'infernale gamine.

Cette fois, c'était clair.

Heero Yuy avait compris où elle voulait aller.

Et il devait être vraiment atteint.

Parce qu'il allait la suivre.

- Combien ?

Moins d'une heure et un chèque conséquent plus tard il était de nouveau seul avec une caisse de vieux cahiers usés.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il avait enfin à portée de main les témoignages d'une personne ayant connu le natté.

Mais aurait il le courage de les lire ?

Et y trouverait il ce qu'il cherchait ?

Il roula un moment puis se gara sur un chemin de terre, là où il ne gênerait personne.

Il dédaigna les cahiers les plus anciens, cherchant celui correspondant à la période qui l'intéressait.

Il le trouva enfin.

Le parcouru rapidement.

Arriva à la veille du jour qu'il pensait être le bon.

Se mit à lire.

Plus il en saurait mieux ce serait.

L'écriture était fine et serrée.

Un peu tremblante.

_J'ai peur… Trent devient de plus en plus violent… Duo m'a dit que je pouvais venir chez lui._

_Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire._

Heero fronça les sourcils et sauta les passages suivants qui décrivaient des préparatifs sans intérêt pour lui.

Le suivant daté du jour J attira son attention.

_La météo annonce une nouvelle tempête. Nous n'allons pas y échapper cette fois. Duo dit qu'on ne risque rien, mais je ne suis pas rassurée tout de même._

« La tempête ? » s' étonna Heero.

Duo n'avait rien dit à propos d'une tempête.

C'était pourtant un événement marquant.

Il reprit sa lecture, de plus en plus nerveux.

_Le vent souffle vraiment très fort. En fixant les volets Duo a aperçu Trent dans la forêt. Je lui ai dit de le laisser se débrouiller mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas. Que même si Trent était le dernier des salauds il ne pouvait pas le laisser risquer sa vie de la sorte. Il vient de partir le chercher. Pourvu qu'il revienne vite._

Le paragraphe suivant était daté du lendemain.

_Le jour se lève. La tempête est passée. Duo n'est pas rentré. Le téléphone est coupé et l'électricité aussi, mais la maison n'a rien. Je vais aller chercher Duo._

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant les mots suivants.

_Duo est mort. En voulant sauver Trent, un arbre s'est abattu sur lui. Les pompiers disent qu'il est mort sur le coup. Qu'il n'a pas du comprendre. Ca m'est égal. Mon meilleur ami est mort et c'est de ma faute. Trent est parti. Je m'en moque. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant sans Duo._

Heero referma le journal et le posa à côté de lui.

Maintenant il savait mais cela ne lui apportait rien.

Sinon plus de tristesse.

Rien ?

Pas tout à fait.

Il avait au moins une certitude.

Celle qui avait écrit ces lignes avait raison.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant sans Duo.

Il remit les cahiers dans leur caisse et retourna les rendre à la jeune fille.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo puisse les voir et comprenne.

Maintenant qu'il savait il comprenait que ce n'était pas la façon dont Duo était mort qui importait mais qu'il soit mort tout simplement.

Puis il reprit la route de la maison.

Sa maison idéale.

Qui ne pourrait le rester que si Duo s'y trouvait.

Et foi d'Heero Yuy, il allait tout faire pour que son fantôme reste, n'en déplaise à l'exorciste méché et à son animal de compagnie.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'exorciser l'exorciste, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

De le renvoyer à ses affaires.

Quitte à y mettre le prix.

Ces gens là couraient après l'argent non ?

Ca tombait bien, il en avait à dépenser.

Mais il garderait son fantôme.

Tout en conduisant il commençait à réfléchir à un plan.

Monsieur Honneur Chang allait devoir se bouger un peu.

Une fois n'était pas coutume.

Puisqu'il était là, il allait se rendre utile.

Ou Heero se ferait un plaisir de le livrer pieds et poings liés à ceux qui le cherchaient.

L'idée d'un Wufei Chang ficelé comme un saucisson le dérida quelques secondes.

Puis il la repoussa.

Certes cela serait agréable, mais c'était hors de propos.

Parce que Réléna ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Et que de toute manière cela ne se faisait pas.

Monsieur Honneur Chang était friand de vérités ?

Ca tombait bien, il allait pouvoir se régaler en cherchant les vérités de l'exorciste.

Avec un peu de chance il y aurait quelques squelettes dans son placard qu'il ne voulait pas voir ressortir et il plierait bagages sans demander son reste.

Gonflé à bloc Heero fonça vers sa maison.

La guerre était déclarée.

La chasse à l'exorciste ouverte !


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire).

Couple : toujours pas.

Commentaire Toutes mes excuses pour la longue attente de ce chapitre. J'hésite encore à conclure rapidement ce texte où à le développer, l'avenir nous le dira.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15)Comment exorciser un exorciste**

La Buick se gara devant le cottage dans un crissement de pneus.

Les quatre personnes alignées sur le perron grimacèrent avec un bel ensemble.

Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Quatre parce qu'il avait compris au regard d'Heero croisé juste avant le coup de frein que ce dernier avait décidé de se battre.

Wufei parce qu'il était clair qu'Heero était de fort mauvaise humeur.

Duo parce que c'était sa voiture qu'on malmenait encore.

Et la dernière personne parce que le crissement strident lui avait causé un frisson des plus désagréable.

Heero descendit et s'assombrit un peu plus en découvrant Réléna aux côtés des trois autres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ?

- Réléna ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire pour le moment.

La jeune femme soupira.

Puis attaqua sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot de plus.

- Je sais ! Quatre et Wufei m'ont expliqué. Mais tu peux ranger ton égo, je ne venais pas pour toi mais pour prévenir Wufei que tout danger était écarté, ses ennemis ayant été arrêtés ce matin.

Et aussi pour le sortir de cette maison hantée, mais cela elle se garderait bien de le dire.

Heero la fixa avec stupeur.

Réléna lui sourit d'un air triomphant.

Pour une fois qu'elle réussissait à lui clouer le bec…

Heero se reprit vite.

- Chang, tu restes ici, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un truc.

Wufei haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne fais pas de trucs Yuy.

- Aujourd'hui si. Tu vas chercher tout ce que tu peux trouver sur ce maudit exorciste.

- Et si je refuse ? Ironisa Wufei, ne résistant pas à l'envie de le chatouiller un peu.

Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre et habituel.

Les yeux d'Heero s'assombrirent plus encore.

- Nous allons tous chercher. Décréta vivement Réléna qui ne tenait pas à voir deux de ses auteurs s'étriper sous ses yeux.

Heero la regarda avec perplexité.

Elle voulait les aider ?

Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

- Et que veux tu en échange ? demanda t'il avec méfiance. Je te préviens si tu prends des photos de la maison je change d'agent.

- Je ne veux que t'aider. Susurra Réléna.

Heero renonça à comprendre.

Du moment qu'elle aidait et que Duo restait, il ne se souciait pas de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

- Au travail. Lança t'il, impatient de trouver la solution.

Duo les regarda s'activer toute la journée.

Il prépara le repas de midi puis passa le temps comme il pouvait.

Surfa un moment sur l'ordinateur de Réléna qui n'osa pas protester puis se retira dans un coin sans que les autres, trop plongés dans leurs recherches ne le réalisent.

Il resta immobile.

Regardant les heures couler avec résignation.

Au soir Heero fit le point de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Ce fut rapide et décourageant.

En dehors d'un accident grave dont il avait réchappé par miracle dans son jeune âge l'exorciste n'avait rien de remarquable.

Pas le moindre scandale exploitable.

Rien pour faire pression sur lui.

Le regard d'Heero était plus sombre que jamais.

Réléna le regarda puis pris congé, entrainant Wufei dans son sillage, ce dont le chinois ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde.

Une fois qu'ils furent repartis Heero s'excusa auprès de Quatre et grimpa l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Duo le suivit.

Heero tournait en rond, incapable de se résigner.

Duo soupira.

- Ce n'est pas grave… il reste encore deux jours…

Heero se tourna vers lui, prêt à protester.

Mais le regard de Duo le cloua sur place.

Un regard fatigué et triste.

- Duo…

- Je ne veux pas passer les heures qu'il me reste à me battre Heero. Je veux en profiter au maximum…

Heero se mordit les lèvres.

Puis hocha la tête.

- Très bien.

Duo le remercia d'un sourire.

- Que faisons nous alors ? demanda Heero.

Duo regarda autour de lui.

- Je veux profiter des jours qui me restent.

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Nous allons le faire.

- Tu mangeras pour moi ? demanda Duo avec espoir.

Il y eu un silence.

Heero regardait le natté.

Il n'était pas franchement chaud mais il ne pouvait pas refuser.

- Oui.

Duo le regarda avec une telle gratitude qu'il en eu chaud au cœur.

Décidément, non, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le perdre.

Il faudrait trouver quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Duo secoua la tête avec chagrin en le voyant replonger dans ses pensées amères.

- Heero, s'il te plait…

- Désolé… marmonna Heero.

Il passa la main dans sa chevelure en désordre.

- Réfléchit à ce que tu veux faire, je vais prendre une douche…

Duo le fixa tandis qu'il quittait la chambre et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Heero !

- Oui ? répondit l'interpellé de l'autre pièce.

- Je peux faire ce que je veux ?

- Oui…

Duo frissonna et fit un pas en avant.

Pas de doute, c'était un vrai pousse au crime.

Depuis que le jeune homme était entré dans sa maison il en rêvait.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas très correct.

Mais Heero lui-même lui avait tendu la perche…

Il fit un autre pas vers la salle de bains.

Puis un autre.

Il entendait le bruit des habits qu'Heero retirait.

Les imaginait très bien, glissant sur la peau dorée du jeune homme.

Il visualisait aussi le corps musclé et souple, parfait et nu.

Un vrai fantasme à portée de main.

Encore un pas.

Le bruit de la douche.

Duo se figea,

La douche.

L'eau ruisselant sur le corps parfait.

Oui, parfait.

Il en était certain.

Heero Yuy ne pouvait avoir qu'un corps parfait.

Perdu dans l'imagination de son fantasme il resta immobile.

La peau mouillée.

Luisante.

Le savon blanc, à la mousse fine, courant le long des pectoraux, laissant derrière lui une trainée de mousse.

Descendant le long du ventre plat.

Sautant vers les cuisses tandis que le métis se penchait pour savonner le bas de son corps, exposant une autre part de son anatomie.

Duo se mit à sourire largement, enchanté.

Imaginant toujours la scène.

Le parcours sensuel du savon.

Tellement concentré sur cela qu'il n'entendit pas la douche cesser de couler.

Heero se sécha rapidement et passa son pyjama.

Puis il revint dans la chambre.

Fronça les sourcils.

Le natté était planté au milieu de la pièce, les yeux dans le vague et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Duo ? Ca va ?

Le natté sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Ah, Heero, tu es là… je ne t'avais pas entendu revenir…

Un rire gêné suivit les mots.

- J'ai vu ça. Déclara Heero en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire ?

- Euh, oui.

- Et ?

- On en parlera demain si tu veux bien.

Heero approuva en silence, renonçant à chercher à comprendre.

Se coucha et regarda vers le natté.

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- Je vais dormir là.

- Oui.

- Tu comptes rester à me regarder ?

- Oui…

Heero soupira et éteignit la lumière.

- Bonne nuit alors.

Duo sourit dans l'obscurité.

- Bonne nuit.

Quatre quitta la maison et fit quelques pas dans la forêt.

Espérant que l'exorciste serait là.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

La haute silhouette du jeune homme ne tarda pas à se dessiner dans l'ombre.

- C'était bien essayé. Dit il.

Quatre sourit.

- Vous vous en êtes rendu compte…

- Ce n'était pas discret comme recherche.

- Mais vous n'avez pas d'ordinateur avec vous, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Alors qui vous a prévenu ?

- Mon associée.

- Ca vous a dérangé ?

- Plus amusé.

- Et ce qui va suivre vous amusera sans doute d'avantage.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le fisc a été très intéressé par votre dossier.

- Bien joué. Concéda l'exorciste.

- Vous allez renoncer ?

- Je n'ai pas à renoncer, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il va se passer.

- Je n'en crois rien.

- Libre à vous. Vous verrez bien.

- Assez plaisanté. Je ne veux pas voir souffrir mes amis.

Le regard de Quatre s'était durci.

L'exorciste se contenta de sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de les aider à passer agréablement leurs derniers jours.

Et il disparut dans la nuit.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : Finalement le texte qui aurait du se terminer dans un ou deux chapitres s'il avait suivi la trame du roman dont il est inspiré va se prolonger dans une direction qui se détache du roman d'origine, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16) Comment occuper les dernières heures d'un fantôme**

Heero ouvrit les yeux, Duo était immobile près de la fenêtre.

Le métis se redressa lentement, sans quitter 'son fantôme' du regard.

Duo semblait très loin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Heero n'osait pas l'appeler.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il fut tiré de son incertitude par des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre.

Malgré l'heure matinale Quatre était déjà debout et visiblement sur le pied de guerre si l'on en jugeait par les coups qu'il continuait à assener au panneau.

Heero soupira et se leva, passa devant Duo sans oser le regarder et ouvrit la porte.

- Oui ? demanda t'il au blondinet au regard déterminé qui attendait dans le couloir.

- Je m'en vais. Déclara Quatre.

Heero le regarda sans comprendre.

- Comment cela ? demanda t'il après un silence.

- Je pars, j'ai des choses à faire.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions, déjà Quatre se dirigeait vers l'escalier, sa valise à la main.

- Je te préviendrai quand j'aurais fini. Cria t'il de l'escalier.

Heero resta immobile.

Un peu dérouté par les informations.

Qu'avait Quatre de si urgent à faire pour partir ainsi ?

- Heero ! lança la voix de Quatre du rez de chaussée. Tu veux bien me mener à une gare ?

Heero soupira et s'habilla rapidement.

Duo lui descendit rejoindre les deux autres, son état le dispensant de ce genre de choses.

Il agita son bloc devant Quatre.

Quatre parcouru les mots inscrits.

_Qu'as tu donc à faire pour partir si vite ?_

- Je ne peux rien te dire encore. Mais je te promets que tu sauras très vite.

Duo fit la moue.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait.

Quatre qui ne pouvait le voir s'en doutait cependant et sourit.

- Juste un peu de patience mon ami.

Duo reprit le bloc pour lui répondre.

_OK._

Heero les rejoignit sans se presser.

Regarda vers Duo.

- Tu nous accompagne ?

Duo fit signe que oui.

Heero eu un léger sourire.

- En voiture alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard Quatre se retrouva assis sur le siège arrière, Heero prit le volant et Duo s'installa à côté de lui.

Le bloc voltigea vers Quatre.

_La place du mort me semble la plus appropriée_.

Quatre se força à sourire, même si l'humour du fantôme lui semblait quelque peu limite en cet instant.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fit dans un silence pesant.

Le billet acheté Quatre entraina Heero dans un coin.

- Garde ton téléphone à portée de main.

Heero ne demanda pas pourquoi, quoi que prépare Quatre il ne lui en dirait rien avant d'avoir tout en main et il le savait.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le regarda monter dans le train.

Puis le train s'ébranla et il se retrouva seul sur le quai avec son fantôme.

Quatre n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se mettre au travail, téléphone en main il commença ses recherches.

D'appel en appel il obtint peu à peu ce qu'il désirait et son sourire revint.

Avant même d'arriver à destination il avait en main la majeure partie de ce dont il avait besoin pour accomplir son dessein.

Loin de là Heero et Duo revenus à la villa firent de leur mieux pour ne pas songer à l'absence des deux autres qui pourtant leurs manquaient déjà beaucoup.

Heero tenta désespérément d'avancer sur son dernier texte mais son écran ne se remplit guère.

En bas Duo a fit quelques tentatives pour cuisiner mais le cœur n'y était pas plus.

Finalement ils se retrouvérent dans le jardin, aussi perdus et désœuvrés l'un que l'autre.

Un bruit de moteur les tira de leur morosité.

Un taxi se gara devant le portail et klaxonna pour attirer leur attention.

Alors qu'Heero contrarié était sur le point d'aller chasser l'intrus son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Agacé il décrocha.

- Allo ?

A l'autre bout Quatre ne broncha pas. Il s'attendait à ce genre d'accueil.

- Un taxi doit venir vous prendre.

- Il est déjà là. Mais ça veut dire quoi vous prendre ?

- Que tu vas prendre ce taxi et que tu emmènes Duo.

- Et comment j'explique cela au chauffeur ?

- Ne t'occupes pas du chauffeur, dépêche toi de faire ton sac et de fermer la maison.

Heero fut sur le point de protester mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Quatre avait déjà raccroché.

Heero se résigna à suivre les instructions.

Vaguement inquiet tout de même.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Duo surpris.

Heero lui répondit en quelques mots et Duo eut un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ? Let's go !

Heero se résigna donc à quitter son refuge.

En quelques minutes, pressé par un natté survolté il boucla son sac et ferma portes et fenêtres.

Duo tremblait d'impatience.

Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années il allait s'éloigner vraiment de sa maison sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

Heero n'était pas certain d'apprécier, mais Duo avait l'air si heureux et il ne voulait pas gâcher sa joie.

Le chauffeur de taxi les conduisit à l'aéroport le plus proche où un petit avion attendait pour les emporter plus loin encore.

Duo grimpa à bord avec l'empressement d'un enfant.

S'installa près d'un hublot, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Heero prit place près de lui, le regardant avec fascination.

Ils étaient partis depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'Heero, poussé par il n'aurait su dire quel démon posa à nouveau la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur première rencontre.

- Duo, comment es tu mort ?

Le natté se tourna vers lui et l'espace d'une seconde il put voir dans les iris violine quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la terreur.

Puis Duo lui sourit.

- J'ai été foudroyé.

Heero réprima un soupir, sachant que ce n'était qu'une fable de plus.

Il leva la main pour empêcher le natté de poursuivre.

- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus…

Duo baissa les yeux et n'ajouta rien.

Il resta étrangement silencieux tout le reste du vol, les yeux rivés sur le hublot.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de l'avion Quatre les attendait.

Heero le regarda, essayant de deviner ce qu'il avait bien pu manigancer.

Mais Quatre se contenta de lui sourire et de l'entrainer vers une voiture de luxe qui attendait un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils furent montés tous trois Quatre se tourna vers la place où s'était installé Duo.

- Bon retour à Paris. Lui dit il.

_Merci._

Ecrivit Duo d'une main tremblante.

Quatre interrogea Heero du regard mais ce dernier se contenta d'un bref signe de tête et se détourna.

_Où allons nous ?_

Quatre sourit en lisant la question.

- Un peu de patience mon ami.

Duo se résigna avec un air boudeur.

Mais cette expression s'évapora lorsqu'il découvrit le vaste portail devant lequel venait de stopper la voiture.

Exposition Universelle 2099 indiquait un panneau lumineux.

Heero regarda Quatre avec ébahissement.

- Tu n'as quand même pas…

- Si, j'ai. Répondit gaiement Quatre.

Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait obtenu des passe-droit pour pouvoir y entrer avant qu'elle soit ouverte au public.

Tout était déjà achevé à l'intérieur, les derniers installateurs présents sur le site ne faisaient que vérifier les derniers détails.

Et ce soir là ils allaient pouvoir aller partout sans être génés par la foule.

Duo les entraina d'un pavillon à l'autre, voulant tout voir et photographier le plus de choses possibles.

Les deux autres suivaient, heureux de son plaisir, faisant de leur mieux pour masquer à d'éventuels regards l'appareil photo volant.

Mais au bout de quelques heures s'il ne s'en ressentait pas de tant de marche vu ce qu'il était, eux commençaient nettement à être fatigués.

Heero arrêta Quatre qui semblait pratiquement marcher en dormant.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

Quatre lui adressa un regard navré.

- Je vais vous attendre dans la voiture ?

- Très bonne idée.

Quatre s'excusa auprès de Duo et les laissa.

Duo regarda Heero avec soucis.

- Ca va toi ?

- Oui. Répondit Heero.

Duo lui sourit.

- J'ai vu l'exposition de Lisbonne en 1998, mais ce n'était pas aussi bien.

Son regard se fit songeur.

- A l'époque il avait été axé sur les océans avec des orientations écologiques…

Heero écoutait sans rien dire, le natté évoquait une époque que ses parents eux-mêmes n'avaient pas connu.

Cela ne faisait que souligner plus encore tout ce qui les séparait.

Duo et lui n'étaient pas de la même époque.

Et ne le seraient jamais.

Ce fut le cœur serré qu'il termina la visite.

Il resta éveillé longtemps après s'être couché, regardant Duo qui regardait dehors par la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Quatre décidé à rendre leur séjour inoubliable avait réservé une suite dans l'un des plus grands palaces parisien.

Heero s'en serait bien passé, mais pour Duo il était prêt à tout accepter.

Même à dormir dans cette chambre au décor rétro surchargé de dorures.

Duo avait pris quelques photos puis avait rangé son appareil et s'était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Heero couché dans le lit bien trop grand pour une personne seule continuait à le fixer.

Au bout d'un moment le natté s'adressa à lui sans bouger.

- Heero…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

Heero sentit encore son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

- Aucun de nous ne t'oubliera Duo. Parvint il à dire avec effort.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du natté.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Une journée s'était écoulée.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une.

Une seule avant que le natté ne disparaisse à jamais.

Et il ne voulait pas la voir finir.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir il se leva et se rhabilla sous le regard surpris de Duo.

- Heero, tu fais quoi ?

- On sort.

- Hein ?

- C'est ta dernière nuit ici, ta dernière nuit avec moi. Je ne vais pas la gâcher en dormant.

Les yeux violets s'embuèrent.

- Merci.

- Viens.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à errer dans les rues, essayèrent plusieurs bars ouverts 24 heures sur 24.

Duo lui racontait le Paris qu'il avait connu. Heero lui montra celui qu'il connaissait.

L'aube les surprit sur les marches de Montmartre.

Ils s'immobilisèrent pour regarder le jour se lever.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent.

Se traversèrent.

L'image de Duo se brouilla.

Heero ressentit comme un drôle de choc.

Il se tourna vers Duo.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Juste avant que Duo ne disparaisse.

Heero resta un instant figé.

Incrédule.

Ce n'était pas possible !

C'était trop tôt !

Ils avaient encore quelques heures d'après ce qu'avait dit l'exorciste.

Alors pourquoi !

Pourquoi !


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire).

Couple : toujours pas.

Commentaire : Sortez vos mouchoirs, c'est le dernier chapitre du texte de base.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17) Comment se séparer

Heero retourna à l'hôtel aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en téléphonant à Quatre pour le prévenir.

Ce dernier prit l'appel, à demi endormi mais s'éveilla dès qu'Heero lui annonça que Duo avait disparu.

- Comment ça disparu ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On a marché et fait la tournée des bars.

Un silence suivit la réponse.

Quatre réprima l'envie de demander comment on faisait la tournée des bars avec un fantôme.

Ce n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu.

- J'arrive, attends moi devant l'hôtel.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard sa limousine se garait devant l'hôtel.

Heero y grimpa vivement, le visage creusé par l'inquiétude.

- Que faisons nous ? demanda t'il avant de se rendre compte que Quatre n'était pas venu seul.

Assis près du musicien se trouvait l'exorciste.

Heero le fixa avec surprise et incrédulité.

- Qu'est-ce que ce type fait là !

- Heero, il peut nous aider… tenta de plaider Quatre

L'exorciste resta silencieux.

Attendant qu'Heero se calme.

- Nous aider ? Tu as déjà oublié quel genre d'aide il nous a apporté ?

Quatre soupira.

- Il n'avait pas d'autre option Heero.

- Comme c'est pratique !

Un silence pesant tomba et dura.

Dura.

Dura…

Le véhicule roulait vers l'aéroport.

Se gara avant que le silence ne soit rompu.

Quatre soupira et regarda les deux autres.

- On reste ici ou on va rejoindre Duo ?

- Je ne veux pas que ce type l'approche ! ragea Heero.

L'exorciste regarda Quatre.

- Tu peux nous laisser seuls un moment ? J'ai à lui parler en privé.

Quatre hocha la tête et sortit du véhicule tandis qu'Heero notait le tutoiement et en déduisait que Quatre était passé à l'ennemi.

Une conclusion pas vraiment agréable.

Les yeux verts de l'exorciste se rivèrent aux siens.

- Monsieur Yuy, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

- Quelle proposition ?

- Je vous aiderai lorsque vous me le demanderez en échange d'une promesse.

- Et que dois-je promettre ?

- De faire ce que je vous dirai lorsque je vous le dirai. Sans poser de questions.

- Je ne ferai rien d'illégal.

- Je ne vous le demanderai pas.

- Alors, vous avez ma parole.

L'exorciste lui tendit la main pour sceller leur accord.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils sortaient.

Quatre soupira de soulagement en voyant leurs visages détendus.

- On y va ?

Heero approuva.

L'appareil de Quatre décolla peu après.

Ils arrivèrent à destination avant le milieu de la matinée.

Heero se précipita à la recherche de son fantôme.

Quatre regarda l'exorciste.

- Ca va vraiment bien se passer ?

- Bien ou pas, cela se passera. Répondit l'exorciste.

Quatre soupira.

- On devrait les rejoindre.

- Non. Mieux vaut les laisser passer leurs derniers instants seuls tous les deux.

- Alors, je ne pourrai pas dire au revoir à Duo ?

- Peut être pas en effet.

Le visage de Quatre exprima sa tristesse mais il resta silencieux.

L'exorciste qui comprenait fort bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter.

Ils attendirent ainsi.

L'un contre l'autre.

Heero trouva le natté en train de fouiller dans des malles au grenier.

- Duo ? appela t'il

Le natté se tourna vers lui, le visage crispé.

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et je n'arrive pas à trouver…

Heero ne comprenait pas.

De quoi parlait il ?

- Trouver quoi ?

- Quelque chose à offrir à Quatre, à ton agent, à Wufei et à l'exorciste pour les remercier de leur aide.

- Pourquoi à l'exorciste ? Il nous sépare. Râla Heero.

Duo cessa de fouiller la malle et s'approcha de lui.

- Non Heero.

Heero n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Non ? Comment ça non ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Sans lui…

Le natté lui sourit tristement.

- Sans lui j'aurais disparu sans savoir pourquoi.

Heero en resta muet de surprise.

Duo baissa les yeux.

- Cela fait longtemps que j'attends Heero. J'attendais quelque chose… bien avant de mourir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'atteindre.

Heero se rappela des mots qu'il avait lu dans le journal intime et se crispa.

D'après celle qui l'avait rédigé Duo attendait avec impatience l'an 2000, le nouveau millénaire.

Une colère imprévue et aveugle l'envahit, balayant toute logique.

- Oui, tu attendais le nouveau millénaire. Mais tu es mort avant qu'il n'arrive. Tu es mort tué par la chute d'un arbre pendant une tempête.

Duo blêmit.

- Non ! Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! J'ai été tué par…

- Tu as été tué par un arbre ! Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas n'est-ce pas ?

-…

- Oui, tu ne te souviens pas de ta mort. Mais tu es mort ainsi, à quelques jours de ce nouveau millénaire que tu attendais tant…

Le visage de Duo se couvrit de larmes tandis que la mémoire lui revenait enfin.

La tempête.

Son amie venant trouver refuge chez lui pour échapper à la violence de son compagnon.

Ce dernier aperçu entre les arbres.

Sa décision d'aller le chercher malgré l'opposition de la jeune fille.

Le vent, de plus en plus fort.

Les animaux qui fuyaient.

Le craquement.

La masse de l'arbre s'effondrant sur lui.

La peur.

Le noir.

Plus rien.

Le néant pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité.

Puis son réveil progressif.

Pourquoi il n'en savait rien.

Mais il avait senti qu'il devait attendre.

Attendre encore.

Quelque chose allait se produire.

Il devait attendre.

Etre patient.

Il regarda Heero à travers ses larmes.

Maintenant il se souvenait.

Il savait.

Heero regretta d'avoir trop parlé et surtout d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

- Duo…

- C'est vrai… je suis mort tué par la chute d'un arbre… murmura soudain Duo. Mais tu te trompes… ce n'est pas le nouveau millénaire que j'attendais…

- Hein ?

- Non… je n'attendais pas ce millénaire qui n'a pas été meilleur que les autres… non… ce que j'attendais, c'était toi…

Les yeux violets se fermèrent.

- Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie Heero… Mais tu n'es jamais venu… et maintenant que tu es là il est trop tard…

- Duo…

- J'aurais voulu te connaître quand j'étais vivant… tellement voulu te rencontrer à mon époque…

Un sourire pâle se dessina sur les lèvres du natté.

- Mais au moins je t'ai vu avant de disparaître…

La forme du natté se fit imprécise.

- Adieu Heero… ne m'oublie pas trop vite…

- DUO !

Heero se précipita en avant, dans un élan désespéré.

Essayant de retenir la forme translucide qui s'effaçait.

Il la traversa et s'effondra sur le sol.

C'était froid.

Glacial.

Comme s'il venait de traverser un courant d'air gelé.

Il se retourna.

Capta un dernier sourire du natté avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse.

Sous ses yeux écarquillés il n'y avait plus que de vieux meubles et des rais de lumière où dansait la poussière venant des vasistas.

- Duo ! Non ! Il n'est pas trop tard ! Reviens ! Je t'en prie ! Ne pars pas ! Il n'est pas encore temps ! Il n'est pas encore l'heure ! Duo !

Mais il avait beau s'égosiller le natté ne revenait pas.

Finalement, à bout de forces il renonça et ferma les yeux.

C'était inutile.

Duo ne reviendrait pas.

Il l'avait perdu.

Il se recroquevilla pour pleurer cette perte.

Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne redescende.

Quatre et l'exorciste l'attendaient toujours.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en le voyant surgir devant eux.

L'écrivain faisait peine à voir avec son visage marqué par les larmes qu'il avait versées et son air hagard.

- Heero, est-ce que ça va ? questionna Quatre avec inquiétude.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu son ami si mal en point.

- Il est parti… répondit Heero faiblement.

Son regard se dirigea vers l'exorciste.

Un regain de haine flamba en lui.

Il avait menti.

Duo était parti bien avant l'heure qu'il avait indiqué.

Si Quatre ne s'était pas interposé il lui aurait sauté à la gorge.

Mais le blond devina son intention avant qu'il ne s'élance et se plaça entre lui et l'exorciste.

- Non Heero !

- Ecarte toi Quatre !

- Non ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu as besoin de lui ! Besoin de son aide !

- J'ai besoin de Duo !

- Et il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider à le retrouver. Pas vrai Trowa ?

Heero les considéra avec méfiance.

- Pourquoi devrai-je vous croire ? Tu es de son côté.

Quatre fut blessé par l'accusation indéniable.

Baissa la tête.

- Non Heero… je ne suis d'aucun côté parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Répondit il tristement.

Le silence retomba.

Un moment passa sans que personne ne parle.

- Monsieur Yuy. Déclara finalement l'exorciste. Je n'ai en rien menti. Je peux vous aider à le rejoindre. Mais vous devez le vouloir vraiment et n'avoir aucun doute à ce sujet. Vous devez aussi être prêt à payer le prix.

Malgré son angoisse Quatre resta silencieux.

Et pourtant, il mourait d'envie de lui

Quoi qu'Heero décide ce serait son choix.

Il ne devait pas intervenir ni l'influencer.

Même s'il avait très peur de le perdre.

L'exorciste avait été très clair à ce sujet la nuit précédente.

Heero devait décider seul de son avenir.

Où qu'il soit.

Heero n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Pour rejoindre Duo il était prêt à tout.

Même à mourir.

Il le déclara franchement et Quatre frissonna.

Trowa hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, je vous aiderai. Mais il y aura des risques et un prix à payer.

- Peu importe les risques. Et je paierai le prix qu'il faudra. Combien voulez vous ?

- Je ne veux rien pour moi. Mais je veux que vous donniez cette maison à Quatre.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Quatre.

Trowa ne répondit pas, attendant la réponse d'Heero.

- J'ai donné ma parole. Dit Heero. Je la tiens. C'est d'accord.

Ils se rendirent en ville pour faire rédiger le document de cession par un notaire.

Les formalités accomplies et le document enregistré par le notaire ils reprirent la route de la maison.

L'heure fatidique approchait.

Il ne restait qu'une heure.

Quatre observait Heero.

Surpris de son calme.

L'écrivain semblait serein.

Un peu impatient aussi.

A nouveau il réprima avec peine l'envie de lui dire de renoncer.

De rester.

Jamais il n'avait eu un tel choix à faire.

Alors il resta silencieux.

Heero et Trowa n'étaient pas plus bavards.

L'heure s'écoula lentement.

Elle leur sembla interminable.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'acheva le loup de Trowa se matérialisa devant eux.

- Le moment est venu. Déclara Trowa.

- Je suis prêt. Dit calmement Heero.

Trowa posa la main sur la tête du loup et se pencha pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

Le loup s'élança vers Heero et le traversa.

Les deux disparurent.

Quatre vacilla et ferma les yeux, pris de vertiges.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il regarda autour de lui, surpris.

- Où sommes nous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Nous sommes venus voir la maison qu'on vous a donné. Répondit calmement Trowa.

Quatre le regarda d'un air perdu.

- On se connaît ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire).

Couple : toujours pas.

Commentaire : Comme me l'a fait remarquer JTFLAM dans le chapitre précédent une phrase a été coupée, toutes mes excuses pour cet incident qui gênait la compréhension. Comme le pensait JTFLAM il fallait lire « Et pourtant il mourait d'envie de lui dire de renoncer. » Merci à toi JTFLAM pour avoir souligné ce problème et pour ta review. J'espère que les chapitres à venir t'éclaireront sur ce qui t'intrigue.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18) Comment voir ce qu'on n'aurait du voir.

_21 Mars 1999_

Duo Maxwell pensait avoir vu beaucoup de choses étranges au cours de ses voyages à travers le monde, mais ce fut à quelques mètres de sa maison qu'il vit et photographia le phénomène le plus étrange qu'il lui soit donné de voir ce matin là.

Il était sorti prendre quelques clichés de la forêt qu'il aimait tant lorsqu'au centre d'une clairière un tourbillon scintillant se forma.  
En bon photographe qu'il était il se mit aussitôt à photographier ce qu'il voyait.

Sous ses yeux et son objectif le tourbillon prit de l'ampleur une forme humaine se dessina peu à peu en son centre, Duo écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'un homme se matérialisait à quelques pas de lui, le tourbillon se dispersa finalement, laissant sur le sol le corps immobile de l'homme.

Duo fila chez lui poser son appareil.

Qui que soit ou quoi que soit l'homme qui venait d'apparaître il doutait fort que découvrir qu'on a été pris en photo en pleine matérialisation soit à son goût.

Un homme sensé se serait sans doute sauvé le plus vite possible ou tout du moins bouclé à double tour chez lui avant de prévenir la police.

Duo n'entrait définitivement pas dans ces catégories.

Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre.

Bien au contraire, il revint à la clairière et se pencha vers l'homme.

Se figea.

Il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau.

L'incarnation même de ses rêves les plus fous.

Pour un peu il aurait volontiers remercié Dieu pour ce cadeau inespéré.

Mais ce n'était ni Noël ni son anniversaire.

Et rien ne prouvait que l'inconnu soit un cadeau.

Il se recula et s'assit sur un tronc à quelques mètres.

Attendant que l'autre se réveille.

Un long moment se passa.

Heero ouvrit les yeux, il avait terriblement mal à la tête, comme s'il avait pris des coups et un peu le vertige.

Pourtant, il était couché sur le sol.

Un sol herbeux, semé de feuilles mortes.

Au dessus de lui des arbres étendaient leurs branches.

Il entendait chanter des oiseaux.

Puis des pas qui approchaient.

Un homme s'arrêta près de lui.

- Ca va ?

Une voix familière.

- Oui Duo, je vais bien.

Les yeux violets le fixèrent avec perplexité.

- On se connaît ?

Heero se mordit les lèvres.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment un idiot. »

- Je vous ai vu en photo dans un article de journal. Improvisa t'il.

- Oh, vraiment ? Lequel ?

- Je ne me souviens plus.

Duo le fixa avec méfiance.

Son fantasme vivant devenait nettement suspect.

Et ce en dehors du fait qu'il soit sorti du néant.

- Si vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour un débile et si vous me disiez la vérité ?

Heero se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement.

Il ne demandait pas mieux, mais il se voyait mal dire : « Salut ! Je viens du futur et je vous ai connu en fantôme. »

Et il avait beau réfléchir il ne trouvait rien à dire.

Le comble pour un écrivain non ?

- Je peux au moins savoir votre nom ? demanda Duo.

- Mon nom ?

- Oui, votre nom. Vous devez bien en avoir un.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Mon nom…

- Vous êtes amnésique ?

- Euh…

- Alors donnez moi votre nom. C'est ridicule.

- …

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Je veux votre nom. Et arrêtez de vous creuser la cervelle, je vous ai vu arriver.

- Hein ?

- Deux.

- …

- Je sais, c'est pourri comme blague, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous êtes toujours aussi coincé ou c'est d'avoir surgi de nulle part qui vous rend comme ça ?

Heero le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Vous m'avez vu ?

- Yep.

- Ah…

- Alors ?

Heero prit son courage à deux mains.

Puisque l'autre insistait pour avoir la vérité, il allait l'avoir.

- Je viens du futur, à mon époque vous êtes mort et vous hantez la maison que j'ai acheté.

Il y eu un silence.

Duo resta un long moment immobile.

Songeur.

Ce n'était quand même pas rien d'entendre dire qu'on est mort, même si c'est dans un futur sans doute assez longtemps.

Il était solide et en bonne santé, il avait de bonnes chances de vivre centenaire et qui sait, avec les progrès de la médecine peut être bien plus longtemps.

Puis un large sourire éclaira son visage.

Heero le contempla avec fascination.

Dévoré d'envie de le toucher.

De le toucher enfin.

Puisqu'à présent, en toute logique, c'était possible.

Il ne le fit pas.

Parce que premièrement il ne savait pas comment le natté accueillerait la chose.

Et secondement, parce que son corps était toujours aussi lourd que du plomb et qu'il avait le sentiment que bouger ne serait pas aisé avant un moment.

La magie avait visiblement ses limites.

Hélas.

Mais il était trop tard pour se plaindre et le fichu exorciste n'allait sans doute pas venir voir s'il avait des réclamations.

- J'ai du sacrément vous marquer pour que vous veniez du futur pour me voir jeune. Plaisanta Duo.

Heero hésita.

Mieux valait ne pas lui dire qu'il était à quelques mois d'une fin brutale.

- Et si je vous dis que oui ?

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit plus encore.

- Je répondrai : très intéressant.

- Intéressant ?

Duo se reprit juste à temps.

C'était un peu tôt pour se remettre à fantasmer sec.

Couché les hormones.

A la niche.

Le gars venu du futur, dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom, était peut être beau comme un Dieu…

Euh, non, peut être pas un Dieu quand même.

Fallait pas pousser trop loin.

Un Dieu serait sans doute un peu mieux coiffé.

Bon, fallait être généreux, c'était peut être du au voyage dans le temps.

Il était beau tout de même.

Au moins autant qu'un ange.

Mais rien ne disait qu'il était venu pour la bagatelle.

Vu son expression dépourvue de sourire ce serait plus que surprenant.

Il n'avait pas la tête d'un type prêt à coucher le premier soir.

Ni les suivants.

Il était très certainement hétéro en plus.

Oui, il devait être hétéro.

On allait dire ça et en rester là.

Et pour ce qui était de rester, justement, Duo n'avait pas furieusement envie de le faire.

Il commençait à faire froid.

On était en mars après tout.

Et la nuit tombait.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai froid. Je rentre chez moi. Vous venez ou vous passez la nuit là ?

- Si vous voulez bien m'héberger…

- Je serai vache de laisser dehors un gars qui a traversé le temps pour me voir.

- Hn…

Heero fit un effort pour se lever seul et y parvint avec satisfaction.

Duo se permit de glisser un bras autour de la taille de son invité imprévu pour le soutenir.

L'aide qui n'était pas superflue ne fut pas refusée.

Ils rentrèrent tant bien que mal dans la maison.

Se figèrent au pied de l'escalier.

- On tente ? demanda Duo.

- Hn.

Duo regarda le brun.

- Sur ?

Heero hocha la tête et se lança avant de perdre courage.

Duo le suivit de près, quelque peu inquiet.

Mais bien que l'équilibre du visiteur du futur soit quelque peu compromis et défiant toutes les lois de la gravité ils parvinrent au sommet sans chute.

Ils marquèrent une pause une fois parvenus à destination et saluèrent leur triomphe d'un profond soupir.

Puis Duo guida le brun vers la chambre d'amis la plus proche.

Il l'aurait bien mené plus loin.

Dans la sienne par exemple.

Mais encore une fois il ne valait mieux pas brusquer les choses.

Pas oublier les bonnes résolutions.

Le visiteur du futur était HETERO on avait dit.

Même si c'était regrettable.

Alors plus vite il serait au lit mieux ce serait.

Au lit ?

Aie… mot dangereux.

Qui amenait des visions interdites.

Seule réaction possible : la fuite.

- Je vais chercher des draps. Attendez moi là.

Heero regarda avec surprise le natté quitter la chambre en trombe.

Mais si rapide que soit le départ il eu le temps de remarquer les joues empourprées.

Il réprima un sourire.

C'était bon signe.

Vraiment très bon signe.

Duo lui prépara le lit aussi vite que cela était possible.

Fila vers la porte.

Heero l'arrêta avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

C'était à son tour de s'amuser un peu.

Juste retour des choses.

Après tout le natté s'en était donné à cœur joie en tant que fantôme.

- Je pourrais avoir quelque chose à manger ?

Duo se figea sur le seuil.

Tétanisé.

Quelque chose à manger ?

Et pourquoi pas un massage ensuite ?

AAAAAH !

Mais à quoi il pensait là ?

Ca n'allait pas du tout !

Mais il fallait répondre.

Et dire non n'était pas très hospitalier.

- Euh, oui... bien sur…

Ce ne fut que dans la cuisine qu'il retrouva son calme.

Pas de doute, les jours à venir allaient être difficiles.

Il prépara une omelette rapide et de la salade verte, versa de la compote de pêche dans deux petits bols puis monta avec le plateau qu'il avait dressé.

Remonté à bloc il tenta dès son entrée de reprendre l'avantage.

- J'attends toujours de savoir votre nom. Attaqua t'il en poussant la porte.

Heero se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un sourire paisible.

- Mon nom est Heero Yuy.

Et Duo perdit toute envie de lutter.

L'esprit en déroute il posa le plateau sur la table.

Se dirigea vers l'objet de ses désirs.

Heero l'évita souplement.

- On mange avant que ça refroidisse ?

Duo le regarda.

Vit la lueur dans son regard.

Comprit que la guerre était déclarée.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : toujours pas._

_Commentaire : Rien pour le moment._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19) Comment un exorciste donne toutes les informations et même un peu plus

Quatre Raberba Winner était un musicien de talent.

Du moins il pensait l'être.

Il avait une très bonne mémoire.

Etait capable de mémoriser des dizaines de partitions.

Etait sain d'esprit selon l'avis général.

Mais là il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur sa santé mentale.

Parce qu'il se retrouvait dans un lieu inconnu avec un homme inconnu.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était arrivé là.

Et pourtant, il le suivait.

Sans poser de questions qui plus est.

De quoi avoir de sérieux doutes sur sa santé mentale non ?

D'accord, l'endroit était magnifique.

Paisible.

L'homme était superbe.

Quatre avait toujours eu un faible pour les yeux verts.

Pour les hommes grands et solides.

Mais quand même.

Il était blond, mais pas décérébré.

Et il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il cessa de marcher.

L'homme se tourna vers lui.

- Quatre ?

Juste Quatre, pas monsieur Winner comme la plupart des gens.

Ce qui tendait à démontrer que soit l'autre le connaissait, soit il était pour le moins grossier.

Ce que n'espérait pas Quatre.

- Je ne sais pas même votre nom… laissa t'il échapper d'un ton neutre.

Surtout ne pas paniquer.

Ne pas montrer que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Pour ne pas dire en surrégime.

- Je suis Trowa Barton. Répondit l'homme. Je suis un exorciste à la base.

A la base ?

Et sinon ?

Quatre n'était pas plus avancé.

Pas plus rassuré non plus.

Le nom ne lui disait rien.

Mais alors, rien de rien.

Pourtant, il était là, avec cet homme.

Ils avaient bien du y arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Voyager ensembles ou s'y donner rendez vous.

Alors pourquoi ne se souvenait il strictement de rien ?

Une amnésie brutale ?

Possible.

Mais due à quoi ?

Ca faisait quoi un exorciste en dehors d'exorciser ?

Ca pouvait effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un ?

Quatre prit une profonde inspiration.

Ne pas paniquer il avait dit.

Et bien, ce n'était pas franchement une réussite.

Il entra dans la maison, espérant que la voir lui apporterait des réponses.

Hélas ce ne fut pas le cas.

Bien au contraire.

Plus il avançait moins il comprenait.

L'homme, pardon, Trowa, lui avait dit qu'on lui avait donné cette maison.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Mais alors, pas du tout…

Et pourtant…

Il avait l'impression d'être chez lui.

La maison était décorée avec gout, le mobilier était exactement celui qu'il aurait choisi s'il avait du meubler une telle villa.

C'était affolant.

Comme s'il venait de basculer dans une autre vie.

La vie de quelqu'un qui aurait les mêmes gouts que lui.

Trowa se retourna vers lui.

- Quatre ?

- J'arrive.

Il rejoignit le grand jeune homme.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je vous fais visiter et ensuite on discute.

- Très bien.

Quatre suivit docilement l'exorciste à travers la maison.

Plus il en voyait plus il se sentait mal.

Tout était tellement parfaitement à son gout.

Il y avait même un salon de musique, un studio d'enregistrement et une sonothèque.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir sans jamais avoir le temps de réaliser ce rêve.

Trowa le conduisit dans le salon, tout aussi parfait que le reste.

Lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Quatre prit place sur des coussins moelleux et réprima un soupir.

Ils étaient exactement comme il les aimait.

Encore un détail angoissant.

Un de plus.

Il se cala confortablement.

Quoi qu'il soit sur le point d'entendre, il serait au moins bien physiquement parlant.

Puis il attendit.

Regardant l'homme aux yeux verts.

Trowa sourit.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

- Je n'ai que cela vous voulez dire ?

Le sourire de Trowa s'agrandit.

- Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de vous expliquer, mais je ne suis pas certain que vous acceptiez de me croire.

- On va bien voir. Je vous écoute.

Trowa hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Je suis né en 1997.

- Vous pouvez répéter ? J'ai du mal entendre la date…

Trowa soupira.

Il aurait du s'en douter.

Au moins, maintenant, les choses étaient claires.

Quatre n'allait pas être facile à convaincre.

Alors à séduire…

Pourtant, avant de perdre la mémoire il ne s'était pas montré indifférent à son charme…

Quel dommage qu'il ait perdu la mémoire.

Ca gâchait franchement tout.

Heureusement, lui, Trowa Barton, anciennement Triton Bloom, n'était pas homme à renoncer facilement.

Surtout quand la chose lui tenait à cœur.

Ce qui était le cas ici et maintenant.

Il n'avait pas fait tant de « chemin » pour renoncer si vite.

Surtout avec le but devant les yeux.

Un but terriblement séduisant.

Terriblement perdu aussi.

Mais il se faisait fort de le sortir de cet état de confusion.

Pour le plonger dans un autre ?

Enfin, cela ce serait pour plus tard.

D'abord le convaincre et le renseigner.

- Non, vous avez bien entendu.

Quatre le fixa en silence.

Atterré.

Cette fois il n'avait plus aucun doute.

Soit il était devenu fou soit il était avec un fou.

Quoi qu'il en soit il était dans de beaux draps.

Son angoisse dut se lire dans son regard car l'autre se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser, je crois que c'est mieux.

Quatre leva les yeux vers lui.

Le regard vert était triste et résigné.

Quatre sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

- Non… restez. Je veux savoir.

- Même si vous n'y croyez pas ?

- Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré avoir une preuve mais…

Trowa soupira et secoua la tête.

Sa manœuvre n'avait pas complètement marché.

Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Heureusement, il avait déjà un plan de rechange.

Il sortit dans le couloir et revint avec une des nombreuses photos ornant la maison.

Un groupe d'enfants et quelques adultes posaient devant un grand bâtiment.

Une banderole sur la façade indiquait 'bonne année 2003'.

L'un des enfants était indéniablement Trowa.

Quatre examina la photo sans découvrir la moindre trace de trucage.

Releva la tête.

Le regard nettement moins méfiant.

Le corps plus détendu aussi.

Trowa commença à croire en ses chances de réussite.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Quatre avec prudence.

- Je suis venu du passé.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- J'avais une mission à accomplir.

- Quelle mission ?

- Convaincre quelqu'un de votre époque de partir à la mienne.

- Et vous avez réussi votre mission ?

- Oui.

- Alors, vous allez rentrer chez vous ? Je veux dire, à votre époque ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Trowa soupira.

- Pour pouvoir changer d'époque il a fallu que j'échange ma place avec quelqu'un de votre époque, c'est une des conditions du transfert temporel, on peut changer d'époque si on a l'énergie nécessaire et quelque chose à échanger. Quand je suis venu j'ai échangé ma place avec un homme porté disparu. Puis lui est revenu et celui que je devais trouver a pris sa place. Voila pourquoi je ne peux regagner mon époque.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de compatir.

Ce ne devait pas être facile de se retrouver loin de son foyer et de ses amis.

- Et vous n'avez pas de regrets ?

- Non. J'ai accompli ma mission. C'est le plus important pour moi.

- Et pourquoi était il si important que quelqu'un de mon époque parte à la votre ?

- C'est important parce que c'est à mon époque que vit la personne qu'il aime.

- La personne qu'il aime ? s'étonna Quatre.

Trowa sourit.

- Vous avez oublié, mais cette maison avait au départ été achetée par un de vos amis, l'homme que je suis venu chercher. Un écrivain. Il est tombé amoureux du fantôme hantant la maison.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux.

Une maison hantée à présent ?

Décidément…

- Euh… la maison est hantée ? risqua t'il au bout d'un long silence.

- Non, plus maintenant. Sourit Trowa.

Quatre poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Un fantôme aurait été de trop.

D'accord, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'il y croyait ou pas. Après tout ce que venait de lui dire l'homme aux yeux verts, si ce dernier lui disait que des extra terrestres allaient débarquer dans la nuit, il le croirait.

Heureusement, ça n'en prenait pas le chemin.

- Et cet ami dont vous parliez, c'était un ami proche pour moi ?

- Oui. Assez en tout cas pour que vous arriviez dès qu'il vous a fait part de ses difficultés.

- Et pourtant, je l'ai oublié.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas oublié, vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré. C'est différent.

Quatre fit la moue.

Quelque chose semblait clocher.

Il chercha ce qui clochait.

Pensa avoir trouvé.

Fixa Trowa droit dans les yeux.

- Si je ne les ai jamais rencontré, pourquoi sommes nous ici, dans leur maison ?

Trowa répondit sans tarder.

- Parce qu'ils se souviennent de toi eux. Ils ont voulu te transmettre le témoignage de leur vie.

- J'aurais aimé les rencontrer.

- Cela se fera peut être.

Quatre le fixa avec incrédulité.

- Parce qu'ils sont encore vivants ?

Trowa approuva.

- Ils sont très âgés, mais oui, ils sont toujours vivants.

- Ca alors…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20) Comment parvenir à un accord.**

Duo se réveilla plus tôt qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

L'esprit clair et décidé.

Rien de surprenant à cela.

Il n'allait certes pas perdre de temps à dormir alors qu'il avait un invité venu du futur rien que pour lui.

Surtout considérant que ledit visiteur était beau comme un Dieu

Il se leva en souriant.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tenterait sa chance auprès d'un hétéro.

Après tout que risquait il en dehors d'un refus poli ?

Et puis ce type affirmait être venu du futur pour le rejoindre non ?

Ca laissait place à l'espoir.

Ca tombait bien, Duo était d'un naturel optimiste.

Oh combien !

Il n'avait pas encore de plan précis, mais il allait trouver.

Avant tout, il fallait un moyen pour garder ce présent des Dieux à ses côtés.

L'idée lui vint alors qu'il descendait vers la cuisine.

Si simple et évidente qu'il se mit à rire.

Il suffisait de l'embaucher.

Il acheva sa descente en sifflotant.

Ce ne serait pas mal du tout d'avoir un assistant.

Surtout un type aussi beau.

Musclé…

Mhhh…

Oui, ce serait un véritable plaisir.

Décidé à mettre tous les atouts de son côté il s'appliqua à préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Tout en cuisinant il songeait à celui qui devait encore dormir à l'étage.

Heero Yuy…

Le nom avait des consonances japonaises, l'homme était visiblement métis.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le mélange était très réussi.

Très photogénique également.

Tout en disposant les plats sur un plateau Duo souriait.

Son futur assistant serait également un excellent modèle.

Il remonta vers la chambre en sifflotant toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il puisse frapper.

- Good morning ! lança t'il avec entrain.

- Bonjour… répondit Heero.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Duo en levant le plateau.

Heero soupira et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Tout en déposant son fardeau Duo nota du coin de l'œil que le lit était déjà fait à la perfection, les volets ouverts et la fenêtre entrebâillée pour aérer la chambre.

Tous des points positifs qui serviraient de justificatifs supplémentaires à sa demande.

Son futur assistant était soigneux et efficace.

C'était parfait.

Il s'installa sans façon à la table et attendit que l'autre en fasse autant.

Heero prit place en réprimant un sourire.

La partie était commencée, et il sentait qu'il allait beaucoup apprécier ce jeu entre eux.

Il se servit et se mit à manger en silence.

Attendant que le natté se lance.

Curieux de voir quelle stratégie il allait choisir pour le retenir.

Il ne doutait pas de cela.

Duo allait tout faire pour le retenir.

Parce qu'il lui plaisait autant que lui lui plaisait.

Il en était certain.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Duo attaqua franchement.

- Il vous faut un travail.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

Bien décidé à ne pas lui simplifier la tache.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui !

Heero prit le temps de savourer une ou deux gorgées du délicieux chocolat qu'on lui avait servi.

- Cela risque de ne pas être évident.

Le regard violet de son vis à vis laissa filtrer un peu de surprise.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne suis pas de cette époque. Comment puis-je trouver un employeur si je n'existe pas encore.

Duo ne broncha pas.

- Travail au noir ? répondit t'il.

- Je n'ai jamais été du genre à vivre dans l'illégalité.

- Avant peut être, mais la fin justifie les moyens.

Le regard bleu du métis le fixa.

Réprobateur.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, mais même avoir des papiers signifierait vivre dans l'illégalité pour vous.

- Toi. Corrigea Heero.

- Hein ?

- Deux. Répliqua Heero d'un ton narquois.

Il n'avait aucun scrupule à reprendre la mauvaise blague du natté

Juste retour des choses non ?

Un silence salua son audace.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit finalement Duo perplexe.

- Toi. Répéta Heero. Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer Duo. On est du même âge après tout.

- Non.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Heero de rester sans voix.

Duo reprit l'avantage avec un large sourire.

- Tu n'es pas encore né si j'ai bien compris et tu ne devrais naître que dans plusieurs décennies.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je suis ton ainé, et de loin et je le serai toujours ! déclara triomphalement Duo.

- Baka. Sourit Heero.

Duo se mit à rire.

C'était bon de plaisanter avec quelqu'un.

De n'être plus seul.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents il s'avouait combien il s'était senti seul toutes ces années.

Il avait beau être un riche héritier, devant qui toutes les portes étaient disposées à s'ouvrir, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intégré à cette société superficielle pour qui l'argent primait avant tout.

Il avait laissé les entreprises héritées de ses parents entre les mains de gestionnaires, leur fortune entre celles de banquiers, chargés d'affaires et autres manipulateurs d'argent.

Il ne s'en souciait pas.

Du moment qu'il avait de quoi vivre et assouvir sa passion pour la photographie, le reste n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux

D'ailleurs, il aurait aussi bien pu vivre de son art.

Il lui rapportait bien assez pour cela.

Et même vivre confortablement.

Même s'il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'être le fils de ses parents avait été le sésame de ses débuts.

Ses premières expositions avaient été visitées plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt.

Puis les choses avaient évolué.

On avait cessé de le voir comme un gosse de riches jouant avec un appareil photo.

On avait fini par admettre qu'il avait un réel talent.

Heero attendait la suite, regardant avec fascination le jeu des émotions se dessinant sur le visage expressif du natté.

Respectant son temps de réflexion.

Duo reprit pied dans le présent.

Repartit dans la discussion entamée.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot !

- Admettons.

- Hey !

- Oui ?

- Non rien.

- Bon.

Heero termina posément sa tasse de chocolat.

Aucun doute à ce sujet, il était aussi bon qu'à son époque.

- Et quel genre de travail pourrai-je faire ? demanda t'il ensuite.

- Etre mon assistant par exemple.

- Un assistant ?

- Oui.

Heero haussa les sourcils.

Un assistant lui ?

Lui l'écrivain célèbre ?

Mais bon, après tout, il n'avait pas trop d'autre choix s'il voulait rester avec le natté.

Il réprima un soupir.

Qu'est ce qu'on ne faisait pas par amour…

- Je suis d'accord.

Duo fut surpris par cette acceptation si rapide.

Il aurait pensé que cela lui demanderait plus d'efforts pour convaincre son visiteur.

Qu'il y aurait d'âpres négociations.

Pas que le métis dirait oui si vite.

- D'accord pour quoi ?

- Pour être ton assistant… pardon, votre assistant.

- Ton ça va.

- Je croyais qu'étant de loin mon ainé vous voudriez être vouvoyé. Sussura Heero.

- Comment tu disais déjà ? Baka ?

- Oui.

- Baka alors.

Heero sourit.

- Assistant baka. Ajouta Duo.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

- Ce que je veux c'est être tutoyé et un bon assistant.

- Je peux te tutoyer je pense, mais si je suis un baka je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur en tant qu'assistant. Rétorqua Heero.

- L'avenir nous le dira.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : je pense que vous avez déjà une idée._

_Commentaire : dernier chapitre, j'ai le cœur gros de devoir les quitter, j'ai tout essayé pour les garder mais rien à faire, ils voulaient partir. Ils vont me manquer._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 21) Comment boucler la boucle**

Quatre Raberba Winner était un homme comblé.

Il avait une carrière parfaite.

Une maison superbe et bien située à l'écart de tout importun avec tout le confort souhaitable.

Surtout il avait un petit ami parfait.

Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire Trowa Barton.

Cet homme était un rêve éveillé pour lui.

En plus du fait qu'il était très séduisant, grand, musclé sans l'être trop et doté d'yeux verts à ne plus vouloir regarder ailleurs, il était aussi cultivé et charmant.

Chaque fois que Quatre pensait l'avoir cerné totalement, avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'il avait à découvrir sur lui ou atteint les limites de ce que le châtain roux pouvait lui apporter Trowa parvenait à le surprendre par un geste tendre, un présent imprévu ou quelques mots bien choisis.

Plusieurs fois Quatre s'était dit « Demain je le quitte… »

Parce que franchement, un musicien de son renom redoutait le scandale plus que toute chose au monde.

Il fallait parfois si peu pour ruiner une carrière.

Un article vicieux dans un journal à scandales et c'était bon, rideau, fin d'une carrière magnifique.

Et ça Quatre ne le voulait pas, pour rien au monde.

Même pour deux yeux verts envoutants.

Même pour un corps sublime.

Même pour un homme parfait.

L'amour c'était bien beau mais ça ne nourrissait pas les comptes en banque.

Et Quatre avait la faiblesse de tenir à ce que le sien soit bien garni.

Il tenait aussi à ce que son père qui lui avait déjà coupé les vivres quand il avait décidé de devenir musicien au lieu d'entrer dans l'entreprise familiale ne le renie pas totalement.

Et il savait parfaitement que son père serait impitoyable s'il venait à apprendre que son artiste de fils indigne était homosexuel, surtout par le biais d'un torchon qui se voulait journal.

Bien sur, son père éprouvait une certaine fierté qu'il soit devenu riche et célèbre grâce à sa musique, mais cela ne ferait pas le poids, Quatre le savait.

Donc ce matin là, une fois de plus, lorsqu'il s'éveilla entre les bras de son amant, Quatre songea qu'il fallait en finir.

Il avait passé trois mois de rêve avec l'exorciste.

Il était temps de revenir à la réalité.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger, Trowa rouvrait les yeux et le fixait.

Quatre se sentit rougir.

Les yeux verts étaient trop pénétrants, comme s'ils lisaient dans son âme même.

Ce n'était pas une sensation des plus agréables.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Protesta t'il.

La main de Trowa se mit à courir sur son dos, suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un long frémissement.

- Arrête !

Comme Trowa ne semblait pas décidé à l'écouter Quatre se leva.

- Je suis sérieux Trowa.

Trowa s'assit et le fixa en silence.

Quatre se mordilla les lèvres.

- Je te trouve très séduisant, mais j'ai trop à perdre pour poursuivre une relation homosexuelle.

Il vit Trowa soupirer et se lever.

- J'ai compris, merci de ta franchise Quatre, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas m'imposer à toi.

Mi soulagé mi mal à l'aise Quatre le vit s'habiller et se diriger vers la porte.

Il le suivit vers l'extérieur de la maison.

- Où vas tu aller ? demanda t'il.

Le regard vert le fixa sans rien exprimer.

- Je ne crois pas que tu puisse encore me poser la question Quatre. C'est toi qui me fait partir et non moi qui décide de le faire. Si je pars, ce n'est pas pour revenir quand tu en auras envie.

Le bruit aigrelet de la sonnerie du téléphone tout proche les interrompit.

Quatre décrocha par réflexe.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour Quatre, avant que Trowa ne quitte la maison je te conseille de te souvenir qu'il a sacrifié bien plus qu'une confortable situation pour être avec toi. Il a renoncé à vivre à son époque au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais plus.

La voix était celle d'un homme âgé, cela s'entendait dans l'intonation.

Quatre fixa le téléphone d'un air surpris.

Qui donc était cet homme ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Trowa te le dira. Répondit l'homme en raccrochant.

Quatre reposa le combiné et interrogea Trowa du regard.

- Viens, soupira le jeune homme aux yeux verts, le moment est venu.

- Le moment est venu ? Quel moment ?

- De les rencontrer.

- Parce qu'ils vivent dans le coin ?

- Oui, un peu plus loin dans la forêt. A pieds nous y serons en dix minutes.

Quatre s'habilla rapidement et le suivit à travers les bois.

Au bout du chemin que lui avait fait prendre Trowa se trouvait une maison qui ressemblait énormément à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Même toiture jaune et rose mais un peu rousse par endroit, même portail de fer forgé, même allée de sable fin, blanc et non blond, mêmes fenêtres larges, mais ornées de vitraux dans leurs parties inférieures.

Il y avait une piscine identique à celle de sa maison, un jardin soigneusement entretenu et une roseraie splendide.

Une personne était justement en train de soigner les rosiers, de là où il était Quatre voyait une mince silhouette aux cheveux blancs et longs nattés avec soin et portant un tablier de jardinage d'un vert foncé assez moche sur un jean et une chemise noire.

Quatre s'avança vers la personne, le cœur un peu battant.

Au bout de quelques pas il découvrit la seconde silhouette aux cheveux blanc et courts légèrement en désordre, assise sur un banc de pierre grise, les mains sur les genoux, qui les regardait approcher en souriant.

Au milieu du visage ridé un regard bleu un peu délavé par les ans mais encore très vif le fixait.

Quatre marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque le jardinier délaissa ses rosiers pour se tourner dans sa direction et qu'un doux regard lavande se posa sur lui.

Il n'espérait plus les rencontrer et il se trouvait à présent devant eux.

Il ne les avait jamais vus de sa vie et pourtant ils étaient tels qu'il se les étaient imaginés.

Il sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

Il avait l'impression de retrouver des parents perdus de vue depuis longtemps mais tendrement aimés.

Il avait envie de pleurer soudain.

De leur dire combien ils lui avaient manqué.

La main de Trowa se posa sur son épaule.

- Va, ils t'attendaient eux aussi. Murmura le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Pendant que Quatre franchissait la distance qui le séparait du couple, il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour les qualifier, l'homme assis se leva et le jardinier lui prit la main.

Ils échangèrent un long regard heureux et plein d'amour.

- Sois le bienvenu Quatre. Déclara celui aux cheveux courts.

- Tu arrives à temps pour le thé. Ajouta l'autre d'une voix malicieuse.

Quatre sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Ils avaient l'air si amoureux, si comblés par la vie…

Il les enviait presque.

La main du vieil homme natté essuya doucement ses larmes.

- Venez, entrons, nous avons tellement à nous dire encore…

Un instant plus tard Quatre se retrouvait assis dans un confortable fauteuil, le couple s'installa sur un canapé face à lui, de l'autre côté d'une table basse sur laquelle était posé un plateau bien garni.

Le natté lui servit une tasse de thé et tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud à son compagnon.

Quatre les observa avec tendresse, tandis qu'ils se partageaient la boisson parfumée, buvant à tour de rôle.

- Si tu as des questions. Déclara l'homme aux cheveux courts. Heero à n'en pas douter, d'après les explications de Trowa.

- Je voudrais tout savoir. Avoua Quatre.

Heero sourit doucement.

- Après avoir franchi le temps j'ai retrouvé Duo, commença Heero, mon voyage s'est achevé devant lui.

- Il est arrivé pratiquement à mes pieds et totalement nu. Gloussa Duo. Le plus beau cadeau que le temps m'ait fait.

- Duo ! protesta Heero. Laisse moi parler.

- Pardon mon cœur, je me tais.

- Au départ on s'est un peu cherchés, ce n'était pas si simple de trouver un équilibre, je n'étais plus un écrivain célèbre mais Duo lui avait déjà atteint une certaine renommée, je me suis retrouvé à être son assistant et ce n'était pas toujours facile, il était casse cou, perfectionniste et infatigable, il ne me donnait pas d'ordres mais si les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait il se montrait vraiment pénible.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? lança Duo en faisant la moue.

- Je le sais oui, c'est pourquoi je me permets ces mots. Tu me laisses parler ?

- Oui mon cœur, vas y continue, raconte à Quatre quel tyran j'étais pour le pauvre petit assistant que tu étais alors…

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit.

- Mais nous avions la chance de savoir exactement ce que nous voulions. Je le voulais lui et il me voulait moi. Nous avons donc fini par nous accorder, je me suis mis à rédiger les légendes et les textes de ses photos et de ses livres, puis il a illustré ceux que je m'étais remis à écrire. Nous sommes devenus complémentaires. Il n'y a pas des dizaines de façons d'être heureux en amour Quatre, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être identique à la personne que l'on aime ni d'accord avec lui sur tout, mais il faut savoir la comprendre, l'écouter et lui répondre, même si ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

Heero sourit et se pencha vers Quatre.

- Je pense que tu as compris où je voulais en venir…

Quatre hocha la tête, reposa sa tasse avec douceur et se leva.

Avant de sortir il embrassa les deux hommes aux cheveux blancs avec la tendresse d'un fils ou d'un petit fils.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui Duo se blottit contre Heero.

- Tu crois que tout ira bien pour eux ?

- Je suis sur qu'ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux. Répondit Heero en posant sa main sur celle de Duo.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de sa présence.

Dehors les deux autres venaient de se rejoindre.

Un autre couple naissait.

Il n'avait jamais fait si beau que ce jour là.

**Fin**


End file.
